Taitanzu
by Maxel 999
Summary: cuenta como la humanidad se enfrenta a gigantes de fuego que "buscan eliminarlos" uno por uno llevando los casi la extincion sin saber que los enemigos son humanos en realidad dentro de esos gigantes de fuego
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Afurika un continente muy armado que no a perdido ninguna guerra que allá provocado o le hallan hecho hacer sin embargo al termino de una guerra pasado de hace 20 años casi habían perdido para salvar a sus ciudades si no ahí militares cerca rodearon a cada ciudad tras un muro de 70 metros para protegerlos sin embargo un enemigo de la humanidad apareció ahí mostrándoles que son solo insectos que se ocultan.

Desde ese ataque afurika decido guardar el secreto del enemigo que los ataco en el pasado pero 20 años después volvió aparecer pero no uno si no miles de ellos gigantes de fuego que atacaban a las ciudades sin que los militares le puedan hacer algo los llamaron EXTERMIS.

Año 1905 ciudad Eins

Soldado:(vigilando el lugar)

Soldado (2):no ahí señal del enemigo en mi zona

Soldado: tampoco aquí eso es bueno verdad

Soldado (3):no no no es bueno esas cosas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento

Soldado (4):(le da un golpe)

Soldado (3):por que fue eso

Soldado (4):cálmate hemos entrenado toda nuestra vida para esto los Extermis no entraran aquí

Soldado: pero ya hemos perdido mucho territorio desde que llegaron esos Extermis no ahí armamento militar que los dañe

Soldado (2):no importa miles de personas nos confían sus cada día debemos ser fuertes por ellos ningún Extermis pasara estos muros

Soldado (3):pero miden 30 metros el mas pequeño de ellos registrado mide 8 metros no sabemos sus debilidades que haremos

Soldado (2):resistir es lo único que podemos hacer la humanidad es fuerte no se rendirá así de fácil están conmigo

Soldado: SÍ

Soldado (3):SI

Soldado (4):SI

Soldado (2):los humanos nunca serán vencidos…

Los ánimos se dieron en ahí la esperanza los motiva para proteger a los suyos pero no duraría para siempre un terremoto se presento de repente la ciudad se vio afectada por eso del otro lado del muro se vio vapor saliendo a grandes cantidades pero no fue lo único una mano gigante había aparecido y se puso en el muro ejerciendo presión a su vez otra mano apareció ejerciendo presión sobre el muro.

Las personas estaban estáticas de lo que veían pero fue cuando se asomaría la cabeza del que pertenecían esas gigantescas mano era un Extermis las personas comenzaron a correr los militares solo podían llevarlos aun refugio pero el Extermis volvió ejercer presión en el muro levantándose revelando su verdadera estatura que era de 120 metros.

El Extermis había echado una de sus piernas para atrás para después patear el muro destruyéndolo miles de rocas salieron volando como meteoritos a cada edificio destruyéndolos algunas cayeron sobre gente matándolos el Extermis comenzó a caminar derribando lo que quedaba del muro sus pisadas causaban pequeños terremotos.

Los soldados prepararon las armas para el ataque misiles anti aéreos era lo único que tenían ahí comenzaron a disparar pero no afectaban al Extermis que continuaba caminando y destruyendo edificios que tenia de frente los militares pudieron evacuar a las personas ya teniendo al Extermis detrás de ellos los helicópteros llegaron para atacar al Extermis.

Cada helicóptero comenzó a disparar pero las balas rebotaban en el Extermis un helicóptero decidió atacar a la nuca fue volando a ese lugar pero otro helicóptero vio como otro Extermis mas pequeño de 10 metros estaba trepando los edificios para después dar un gran salto hasta donde fue el otro helicóptero derribándolo con un manotazo que corto las hélices del helicóptero el cual comenzó a caer.

El pequeño Extermis se coloco en el hombro del otro Extermis que continuaba caminando pero el pequeño Extermis abrió su boca saliendo algo nadie pudo verlo que salió pero lo que había caído le cayo un rayo que segó algunos soldados de esa luz salió otro Extermis que tenia 30 metros.

Habían llegado tanque con misiles que podían destruir un bunker nuclear el Extermis comenzó a correr los tanque comenzaron a disparar pero le afectaba al Extermis que una vez que llego donde estaban los tanques los aplasto varios soldados con lanza misiles le atacaron pero el Extermis usando un rayo de energía que salía de su boca los calcina a todos.

Soldado: no no NO hemos perdido (escucha que su wokitoki esta sonando) general los Extermis eliminaron las defensas de Eins

General: me lo han comunicado retírense del lugar lo importante es sacar a las personas de ahí

Los militares se retiraron de ahí al igual que los helicópteros que quedaban ahí se fueron uno de los Extermis vio como se iban después se sentó en el suelo de su nuca salía vapor pero también una persona salió de la nuca.

?:(baja del Extermis) alguna señal del fundador

Extermis:(baja del otro Extermis para después de su nuca Salir una persona)

?:(baja del Extermis) no lamentablemente no apareció otra ves

?:(saca un wokitoki) malas noticias no esta aquí tampoco

?:ya no importa pero por otro lado Eins ya no será habitada ocuparemos ese lugar como base ya irán los otros con ustedes

?:de acuerdo (termina la llamada)

?:ahora que hacemos

?:(se sienta en el suelo) a esperar esas fueron las ordenes este lugar ahora nos pertenece

?:me pregunto cuando será la hora de la comida oh eso me recuerda (grita con toda su fuerza)

?:!RYAN YA PUEDES SALIR!

Extermis:(se voltea para atrás para caminar unos 10 pasos enfrente para después caer al suelo saliendo de su nuca una persona)

Ryan:mierda otra ves sin el fundador cuanto llevamos asiendo esto

?:por 10 años sin ningún resultado bueno voy por algo de comer

Ryan: shoku nunca puede dejar de comer me sorprende (baja del Extermis) como ella no engorda por comer tanto hey sadan que ahí que hacer ahora

Sadan: esperar son las ordenes de Maxie

Ryan: a veces me pregunto si lo que hacemos nos llevara a algo

Sadan: encontrar al fundador es a lo que nos llevara

Ryan: de acuerdo viejo si tu lo dices pero después

Sadan:despues que

Ryan: que haremos hombre Maxie nunca nos a dicho para que quiere al fundador ese viejo al no tener poder alguno nos manda a nosotros somos sus esclavos

Sadan: lo sabremos a su tiempo yo ya se que hacer cuando encontremos al fundador

Ryan: te refieres a tu venganza que nos contaste una vez a todos nosotros acéptalo viejo de seguro ese gigante desapareció se es fumo mejor dicho depende como prosiga todo esta locura

Sadan: habra valido la pena matarlo después tendré una vida normal

Ryan: si ser inmortal por el resto de la vida es ser normal entonces esta bien me imagino haciendo una película de un mercenario que es inmortal y en toda la película busco a mi chica pero en la secuela muere que triste verdad

Sadan: solo vería la primera

Ryan: a ti te veo teniendo una aventura con un infante por un mundo desconocido seria un buen guion para un videojuego lo tendré en cuenta

10 hora después

Ryan: y yo le dije que te jodan hijo de perra entendiste

Sadan:(ya vienen)

Ryan: al fin el poder cuadrúpedo al fin sirve de algo

Extermis cuadrúpedo (?):(se detiene para después acostarse en el suelo bajando de el varias personas)

Ryan: nos tienen esperando por un buen tiempo kara,john,jungle,blake,minka y el resto perdón estoy cansado

Kara:(baja del Extermis) si quiera pudieron iniciar una fogata ese frio aquí

Ryan: la chica de acero ya se enojo tranquila la chica buffet fue por comida

Kara: le confiaste eso a shoku otra vez

Ryan: por que tan….oh ya lo recordé ni modo (baja la maga de su sudadera) habrá que comer nuestra propia carne quien apoya la idea

John: nosotros traemos algo no iniciemos con el canibalismo

Minka:sadan-senpai (se acerca a sadan) esta bien

Sadan:(dormido)…..

Minka:(lo mueve) sadan-senpai,sadan-senpai,sadan-senpai

Sadan:(aun dormido)

Minka:mmm…

Kara: ya déjalo dormir

Minka: de acuerdo entonces duermo a su lado (se acuesta a su lado)

Kara: bueno iniciemos una fogata y planear un próximo ataque

Iniciaron la fogata comieron algo pero otros se dedicaban a vigilar el lugar donde planearon un próximo ataque.

John: esto lo que tenemos las ciudades vecinas ya saben de nuestra existencia pero no nuestras identidades

Laura: eso esta bien podremos mezclarnos entre ellos y conseguir recursos que necesitamos

John: en efecto por eso debemos cambiar de táctica

Kara: debemos seguir mandando al colosal para atacar las ciudades tarde o temprano el fundador saldrá de su escondite

Sadan: lo obligaremos a salir a la fuerza

Kara: pero aun no sabemos si nos detendrá

Oliver: la única que no seria afectada es minka

Minka: no se si lo podría detener

Ryan: no creo que se concentre en atacar a una niña bueno no hasta que descubra que no la puede controlar

Shoku:(comiendo una patata)

Robert: tengo una idea ahí que atacar múltiplemente a cada ciudad esto lo obligara a salir

Kara: John

John:….ahí que hacerlo haremos 3 equipos uno atacara la ciudad zwei otro atacara a la ciudad drei y el ultimo atacara a la ciudad vier

Ryan: quienes conformaran esos equipos

John: yo liderare un equipo me acompañarán ryan,kara,shoku,jungle,blake,laura,minka atacaremos la ciudad zwei

Oliver: entonces yo liderare otro me acompañaran gerry,james,tobias,andrew,emily,bucky atacaremos la ciudad drei

Robert: muy bien entonces yo me encargare de la ciudad vier me acompañaran natasha,wanda,jason,harleen,raven,dinah

John: muy bien no dejen ningún lugar de esas ciudades podría aparecer el fundador

Sadan: será mejor descansar

Minka: sadan-senpai tenia razón ahí que descansar verdad kara-sama

Kara: ahí que descansar

Al día siguiente

Extermis cuadrúpedo (Laura):(corriendo hasta la ciudad zwei)

John: esto lo que se hará ryan destruye el muro shoku lo protegerá de cualquier ataque enemigo fuera de su alcance jungle desde distancia lanzara parte del muro para deshacerse de los tanques sadan,kara y minka rondaran por los edificios yo y Laura cuidaremos los puntos ciegos de jungle

Sadan: muy ahí que hacerlo

Minka: iré a donde usted vaya

Kara: no vayan hacer tonterías

Ryan: lo tengo todo calculado

Shoku: ni traes calculadora

En la ciudad drei.

Oliver: Andrew derriba el muro Emily y bucky atacaran los edificios gerry protegerá a Andrew tobias,james y yo estaremos por los edificios buscando al fundador

Gerry: si no lo encontramos Andrew creara una distracción para que vaya por ustedes

Emily: no hagas ninguna tontería Andrew

Andrew: nunca lo hago

En la ciudad vier.

Robert:harleen tu destruyes el muro Jasón lanzara a dinah al cielo para que ella ataque desde arriba natasha y raven destruirán edificios pero no todos solo los suficientes para hacer salir al fundador yo iré por los edificios para ver si no aparece de acuerdo

Natasha: quien nos sacara en caso de que nos atrape

Robert: recuerdan a los cadáveres que estaban en la ciudad Eins serán nuestro método de escape

Jasón: como nos ayudaran unos cadáveres

Robert: ya lo veras en caso de que pase

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo 2

ciudad vier

Harleen:que esto sea rápido (se corta la mano haciendo que un rayo caiga sobre ella generando un cuerpo gigante de 30 metros con un brazo como martillo)

Extermis warhammer (Harleen):(carga energía en su brazo derecho para después golpear el muro causando una enorme explosión)

Robert:muy bien ahora solo queda...

Un Extermis había aparecido lanzándose sobre el warhammer teniéndolo en el suelo lo comenzó a golpear destrozando la cabeza.

robert:esto no puede ser

jason:robert ahora que

robert:ve ayudarlo natasha tu lanza a dinah para que ataque los edificios después ayuda la apoyare a jason con el plan que tenia para escape vamos ya

jason:(se corta la mano transformándose en el Extermis atacante)

Extermis atacante (jason):(corre hacia el otro Extermis propinando le un golpe en su cabeza pero su mano se había roto al hacerlo)

jason:de que estas hecho

Extermis atacante (?):(se levanta para después devolver el golpe con mas fuerza)

Extermis atacante (jason):(sale volando cayendo después cae al suelo para comenzar a levantarse mientras regenera su cara)

jason:robert lo que tengas planeado haz lo ahora

Extermis atacante (jason):(vuelve a correr donde esta el otro Extermis dándole varios puñetazos pero al terminar de hacer eso ve que sus manos terminaron destrozadas pero al bajar la guardia recibe un golpe nuevamente mandándolo al suelo)

Extermis atacante (jason):(regenera su cabeza)

jason:cuando quieras robert

Extermis atacante (?):(se le acerca para levantar su pie en plan de pisar el cuello y matarlo pero una luz al otro lado lo distrae viendo que se trataba del Extermis bestia)

Extermis bestia:lamento la demora (ruge)

Extermis atacante (?):(fue a su dirección pero nuevamente varias luces a lo lejos lo distraen al irse las luces se vieron Extermis casi esqueléticos caminando a su dirección pero no era lo único pues recibe un golpe en la cara pero no le afecta)

Extermis atacante (?):(lo continua golpeando pero es sujetado uno de sus brazos para después se lo arrancan)

jason:mierda tardara en regenerarse (mira enfrente) oh no

Extermis atacante (?):(le da una patada que le termina quitando la cabeza a su oponente)

Extermis atacante (jason):(cae al suelo)

En la ciudad vier

Natasha:(se transforma en la Extermis hembra)

Dinah:muy bien hora de volar (es tomada por la Extermis hembra y es lanzada en el aire se convierte en el Extermis alado)

Extermis alado (Dinah):(crea endurecimiento debajo de sus brazos imitando alas que las mueve desprendiendo parte de las alas siendo lanzadas como proyectiles a los edificios)

Harleen:que que paso

Extermis warhammer (Harleen):(se levanta)

Harleen:muy bien que debería hacer ahora

Extermis bestia (robert):harleen ve con natasha iré ayudar a jason

Extermis warhammer (harleen):(asiente con la cabeza y se adentra a la ciudad)

Extermis atacante (?):(se dirige a la ciudad pero un Extermis zombie salta en cima de el mordiendo le la cabeza)

Extermis atacante (?):(le toma de la cabeza al Extermis zombie para después aplastar la con sus manos pero otros 2 Extermis le toman de los brazos)

Extermis bestia:(golpea el suelo sacando varias rocas que después lanza las rocas contra el Extermis atacante)

Extermis atacante (?):(recibe las rocas pero no lo dañan otro Extermis zombie se monta en su espalda asiendo que caiga)

Extermis bestia (robert):tendré que continuar atacando ustedes vayan a la ciudad a comerse a la gente

Los Extermis zombie se adentran a la ciudad atacando a los militares aunque eran débiles ante mísiles había demasiados como para poder atacar los a la vez.

Extermis warhammer (harleen):(se trepa aun edificio después de llegar a la cima salta después golpea el suelo con su brazo derecho creando un terremoto haciendo que caigan edificios)

Extermis alado (dinah):(aterriza en el otro lado de la ciudad y continua lanzando partes de sus alas destruyendo edificios)

Extermis hembra (natasha):(endurece sus puños golpeando edificios que después caen al suelo)

afuera de la ciudad.

Extermis atacante (?):(se levanta pero otro Extermis zombie se lanzo contra el pero asiendo lo caer)

Extermis bestia (robert):eso lo tendrá ocupado (ve algo a lo lejos) que es eso

Extermis atacante (?):(viene corriendo a toda velocidad golpeando a uno de los Extermis zombies liberando un brazo del otro Extermis)

Extermis atacante (?):(con un brazo libre aplasta la cabeza del Extermis zombie que esta encima de el y después aplasta la cabeza del otro Extermis del otro lado en su brazo izquierdo)

Extermis atacante (?):(le quita al Extermis zombie que esta en la espalda de su compañero)

Extermis atacante (?):(se levanta)

Extermis bestia (robert):ahora son 2 lo que faltaba

Extermis atacante (jason):(termina de regenerar su cabeza)

jason:al fin termine de regenerarme (mira al otro Extermis) joder es otro Extermis

Extermis atacante (jason):(corre a donde esta el otro Extermis lanza un puñetazo pero el Extermis lo evita de forma muy rápida recibiendo un gancho izquierdo en su mandíbula asiendo lo retroceder

jason:diablos

Extermis atacante (jason):(vuelve atacar lo pero recibe miles de golpes en el estómago y en la cabeza dejándolo casi noqueado)

jason:robert se te acabaron esos Extermis zombies

Extermis bestia (robert):mande a los últimos Extermis a la ciudad estamos solos

Extermis atacante (?):(corre a donde esta el Extermis bestia dándole un puñetazo que lo hace caer)

Extermis bestia (robert):muy bien tu lo pediste (le da un puñetazo y lo toma del brazo izquierdo pensando en arrancárselo)

Extermis atacante (?):(carga energía en su boca pero es cerrada su boca explotando su cabeza cayendo al suelo)

Extermis atacante (?):(noquea a jason y corre donde esta su compañero golpeando al Extermis bestia y toma el cuerpo de su compañero para salir corriendo dejando a los Extermis)

Extermis bestia (robert):(se sienta en el suelo saliendo de su nuca robert)

robert:perdimos

Extermis atacante (jason):(se sienta en el suelo saliendo jason)

jason:como es que (baja del Extermis) tienen un Extermis no se supone que Maxie conoce la formula para poder crear un Extermis y es el único

robert:(suspiro) habrá que hablar con el

En la ciudad.

dinah:algún resultado

harleen:no otra vez

natasha:estamos sin opciones espero que los otros si lograran encontrar al fundador

harleen:vayamos con los otros

salieron de la ciudad encontrando a sus compañeros así que no tuvieron mas opción que irse a Eins encontrando al resto de sus compañeros algunos con extremidades perdidas y regenerandose nadie hablaba ya que alguien importante estaba ahí oliver fue el único haber a Maxie.

oliver:(habré una puerta) señor

Maxie:algún descubrimiento

oliver:(baja la mirada)

Maxie:mmmm entiendo

oliver:ahora que le paso a sadan

minka:se prendió en fuego

oliver:no veo que la piel este quemada

Maxie:no se refiere a el si no su poder es la primera vez que pasa esto

john:(entra al lugar) se descontrolo ataco a ese Extermis sin piedad es como si lo controlaban

minka:casi se la come de no ser que se cristalizo los militares se la llevaron pudimos escapar

oliver:estará bien

Maxie:si ese estado de descontrol vuelve a ocurrir si no se controla si podría morir aun con su regeneración

minka:(mirada hacia el suelo)

Maxie:reúnan a todos ahí que hablar

john:(sale de la habitación)

oliver:ahora tendrá que guiarnos como hace 10 años (sale del cuarto)

maxie:(se acerca a minka) estará bien necesita descansar

minka:si se muere

maxie:aun no le toca el podría esquivar a la muerte misma

minka:supongo

maxie:(habré la puerta) vas ah salir

minka:no estaré aquí

maxie:esta bien (sale del lugar)

maxie:muy bien todos están aquí

kara:y el estado de sadan

maxie:vivirá pero ahora el resultado de sus misiones no encontraron al fundador es de esperarse

robert:no lo encontramos pero en su lugar había otros Extermis

maxie:como eran

jason:uno de metal y otro que se movía rápido

oliver:nosotros encontramos a uno que podía aumentar su tamaño casi 500 metros

maxie:y ustedes

kara:eran normales pero sabían pelear de no ser que sadan se descontrolo no hubiéramos escapado

maxie:mmmm habrá que saber como enfrentarnos a ellos cuenten sus experiencias primero tu oliver

oliver:pues...

fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

capítulo 3

horas atrás ciudad drei

Emily:cuanto falta para llegar

Oliver:ya falta poco

Andrew:oigan (mira a lo lejos) ahí algo encima de ese muro

Oliver:(mira a lo lejos) alguien trae binoculares

Gerry:no tendremos que acercarnos mas

comenzaron a caminar a dirección a la ciudad al ya tenerlo cerca pudieron ver que se trataba de un Extermis colosal solo la mitad encima del muro vigilando sus alrededores no sabia de que estaban cerca del muro.

Andrew:cambio de planes

Oliver:tomen distancia yo lo haré caer es solo la mitad medirá solo 60 metros

Tobías:no creo que sea buena idea

Oliver:tendrás que ayudarme lo haremos bajar

Tobías:de acuerdo

Oliver:(se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Tobías:(también se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Ambos Extermis comenzaron a golpear el muro rompiéndolo pero el Extermis colosal que estaba arriba se movió enfrente asiendo que caiga sobre ambos Extermis ocasionando una gran explosión de vapor de vapor.

Al disipar se el humo del vapor otra explosión se ocasiona sacando volando a los Extermis acorazados sus compañeros vieron que de la explosión salía otro Extermis colosal pero era de 15 metros.

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(cae al suelo nuevamente levantándose)

Oliver:mierda supo de nuestra presencia y volvió a transformarse pero es mas pequeño

Emily:tendremos que ayudarlos es pequeño ahora (se convierte en su Extermis hembra)

Andrew:(se convierte en su Extermis colosal)

Gerry:(se convierte en su Extermis mandíbula)

Extermis colosal (?):(camina a la dirección de los Extermis siendo el primero en atacar el Extermis acorazado de Tobías)

Extermis acorazado (Tobías):(corre contra el Extermis colosal pero el Extermis crece de repente golpeándolo sacándolo volando)

Emily:creció de repente puede controlar su tamaño a voluntad entonces es por eso que logro volver a transformarse

Extermis mandíbula (Gerry):(corre en dirección al Extermis trepando una de sus piernas pero el Extermis libera vapor en su pierna empujando lo cayendo al suelo)

Emily:mierda no podremos acercarnos a el fácilmente

Extermis hembra (Emily):(corre hacia el Extermis colosal con sus dedos endurecidos clavando los en una de sus piernas)

Extermis colosal (?):(libera vapor en esa pierna pero la Extermis no se suelta en su otra pierna el Extermis acorazado lo sujeta)

Extermis hembra (Emily):(comienza a trepar la pierna del Extermis colosal)

Extermis colosal (?):(comienza a crecer alcanzando a crecer 500 metros)

Extermis acorazado (Tobías):(golpea la pierna del Extermis colosal pero es empujado por el vapor que libera)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(comienza a correr tacleando la pierna del Extermis colosal tratando de hacerlo caer)

Andrew:vamos a tener que hacerlo caer de una forma

Extermis colosal (Andrew):(comienza a caminar adonde esta el otro Extermis colosal)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(continua golpeando la pierna del Extermis colosal)

Extermis colosal (?):(patea al Extermis acorazado lanzándolo)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(cae al suelo)

oliver:demonios

Extermis acorazado:(se levanta)

oliver:tendré que derribarlo con mas fuerza

Extermis acorazado:(carga energía en su boca para después dispararlo contra la pierna del Extermis colosal)

Extermis colosal (?):(recibe el ataque en su pierna la destruyo un poco pero aun puede regenerarse)

Al comenzar en regenerarse el Extermis mandíbula trepo la pierna para después con sus garras retrasar la regeneración en la otra pierna la Extermis hembra desgarra la otra pierna con sus dedos endurecidos ocasionando que el Extermis caiga.

Se lograron salvar el Extermis al caer causa un pequeño temblor aparte de levantar bastante polvo se acercaron al Extermis caído pero desde lejos se ve a otro Extermis que salta al cuello sacando a alguien para después salir corriendo.

En la actualidad.

oliver:eso es lo que paso desconocemos adonde fue

Maxie:ya veo uno que esta cubierto de metal otro con súper velocidad ahora otro que manipula su tamaño

kara:no se supone que usted es el único que sabe como hacer un suero Extermis

Maxie:no se como alguien consiguió hacer un suero

shoku:será por que nunca recogemos los cuerpos de nuestros Extermis pudieron hacer un suero con eso

maxie:no lo creo los cuerpos se descomponen rápido además se requiere el liquido de la medula espinal

shoku:(comiendo un pan)

Maxie:mmmm john

john:de acuerdo

hace horas ciudad zwei.

Ryan:muy bien llegamos (mira atrás) me dejaron solo debería sonar una canción triste bueno empecemos (se convierte en el Extermis colosal)

Extermis colosal (Ryan):(se apoya en el muro pero del otro lado aparece otro Extermis que le golpea la cabeza)

Ryan:diablos

Extermis colosal (Ryan):(mueve su brazo para golpear al Extermis pero el Extermis evita el ataque y se sujeto del brazo)

Extermis colosal (Ryan):(con el otro brazo trata de quitarlo de su brazo izquierdo pero el Extermis acorazado no se suelta del brazo para después disparar energía de su boca hacia la cabeza del Extermis colosal)

Extermis acorazado (?):(se suelta del brazo estando en el suelo taclea la pierna del Extermis colosal pero atrás de el aparece el Extermis atacante de john que lo golpea)

Extermis atacante (john):(lo golpea de forma estratégica pero recibe golpes que lo dañan demasiado pero se mantiene de pie)

Ryan:muy bien es hora de destruir este muro

Extermis colosal (Ryan):(patea el muro pero una Extermis hembra salta a la cara del Extermis colosal golpeándolo en la cara con sus puños endurecidos)

Extermis colosal:(libera vapor en su cara pero la Extermis hembra endurece sus dedos clavando los en la cabeza del Extermis colosal)

Extermis hembra (?):(endurece su puño derecho golpeando la cara del Extermis colosal que continuaba liberando vapor de su cara)

shoku:(se convierte en su Extermis mandíbula y trepa el muro)

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(trepa el muro llegando a la cima salta para cortar con sus garras el cuello de la Extermis Hembra)

Desde lejos el Extermis atacante llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad lanzando algo que estaba en su mano en dirección al Extermis mandíbula lo que había lanzado se convirtió en el Extermis atacante que golpea al Extermis mandíbula después aterriza en la cima del muro.

La Extermis que golpea al Extermis colosal se detiene y baja al suelo siendo sadan en su Extermis acorazado quien se enfrenta al Extermis hembra kara se enfrenta al Extermis atacante pero su velocidad logra noquear de un golpe para después ir ayudar al otro Extermis acorazado.

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(trepa el muro)

sadan:vamos debemos de...

Extermis hembra (?):(cae cerca del Extermis acorazado tomándolo de la cabeza azotando la contra el muro mientras caen)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(es lanzado al suelo con fuerza asiendo un pequeño cráter en el suelo pero se levanta preparado para luchar)

sadan:demonios no lo vi venir

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se recupera de la caída viendo a la Extermis hembra en posición de combate para luchar)

sadan:(mierda sabe pelear pero no me queda de otra)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(abre su boca saliendo minka la coloca en el suelo)

minka:sadan-senpai

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se prepara para luchar)

Ambos Extermis fueron contra el otro sadan lanza un golpe pero la Extermis lo evita sujetándolo del cuello pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo del brazo derecho y otro brazo encima del hombro izquierdo para después con su pierna izquierda hacerlo tropezar cayendo al suelo.

Estando en el suelo sadan se levanta pero la Extermis con sus piernas empujando su cabeza para al lado derecho y sujeta el brazo derecho torciendo lo a la izquierda ejerciendo presión comienza a romper la armadura con su brazo izquierdo libre trata de quitar una de las piernas.

La Extermis reacciona moviendo ambas piernas al lado izquierdo empujando lo para atrás a siendo lo caer aun sujetando el brazo se lo arranca sadan se voltea parándose para golpearla con su brazo izquierdo pero la Extermis hembra endurece su codo derecho siendo ahí donde golpea sadan rompiéndose la mano.

Con un brazo y una mano regenerandose se lanza para darle un cabezazo pero recibe una patada pero le muerde la pierna no soltándola pero la Extermis hembra endurece el costado de su mano izquierda golpeando su cabeza hasta que el Extermis le soltó la pierna en esos momentos el Extermis colosal cae sobre el muro destruyéndolo.

Extermis hembra (?):(va donde esta el caído Extermis colosal)

Extermis acorazado:(sus ojos comenzaron a brillar fuego comenzó a salir de su cuerpo para comenzar a levantarse)

sadan:la matare la matare !LA MATARE!

Minka:(saca a kara de su Extermis) kara-sama esta bien

kara:lo estoy me vencieron muy rápido

Extermis mandíbula:(cae del muro)

Minka:(deja en el suelo a kara y va donde esta shoku)

Minka:(saca a shoku de su Extermis) shoku-san esta bien

shoku:carne...

Minka:(la deja en el suelo iba por john)

Minka:(saca a john de su Extermis) john-sama

john:(se levanta) joder que a pasado

Minka:lo vencieron pero sadan-senpai

Dentro de la ciudad zwei.

Extermis hembra (?):(se acerca a la nuca del Extermis colosal caído de Ryan)

Ryan:(sale de su Extermis colosal) !AH! mi cara se que no fue la mía pero me duele !AH!

Extermis hembra (?):(endurece su mano)

Ryan:(mira aun lado) mami

En el presente.

Ryan:y entonces morí...

Maxie:mmmm

Ryan:pero sobreviví

shoku:espera no contaste cuando sadan apareció descontrolado

Ryan:(se levanta y se estira después bosteza) mañana por la mañana se los cuento a la cama tengo sueño

fin del capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ciudad Eins

Ryan:(tomando café) muy bien contare el resto de la historia

Ayer en la ciudad zwei.

Ryan:(mira aun lado) otra vez mami

Extermis hembra (?):(baja su puño muy rápido para aplastar a Ryan)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(golpea en la cabeza a la Extermis hembra después le patea en el estómago)

Extermis hembra (?):(sale corriendo mientras es perseguida por el Extermis acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):rooooaaaar

sadan:la matare la matare !LA MATARE!

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(le sujeta de la cara a la Extermis hembra asiendo que ambos caigan al suelo)

Extermis hembra (?):(trata de quitarse de encima al Extermis acorazado pero este le rompe la cara con su mano después la azota contra el suelo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(azota la cabeza de la Extermis hembra una y otra vez) roooaaar

sadan:!LA MATARE! !LA MATARE! !LA MATARE! !LA MATARE! !LA MATARE!

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(la toma del cuello arrancándole la cabeza dejando a la persona expuesta)

Ryan:quien vaya a dibujar eso estará muy ocupado detallando eso serán como 3 hojas de dibujo

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(su armadura empezó a romperse saliendo mas fuego de ahí pero recibe un golpe de otro Extermis)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(choca con un edificio)

Ryan:dios ojalá existieran los teléfonos pude haber grabado esto quedado como uno de los momentos mas épicos (baja del Extermis)

Ryan:mejor lo saco de ahí seré un héroe (mira atrás soldados) militares ya es excusa para ir nos

En el presente.

Ryan:después usamos a shoku para irnos y estamos aquí hablando linda historia no

Minka:buenos días (arrastrando a sadan sujetándolo de las piernas)

sadan:buen día

shoku:(comiendo un pan)

kara:de acuerdo ahora que lugar vamos atacar

john:la ciudad neun

oliver:es el lugar mas vigilado del todo el país miles de soldados estarán ahí el fundador se ocultaría ahí por la seguridad

Ryan:plan suicida pero es el único lugar donde nunca buscamos siempre atacando lugares menos protegidos...nunca se nos ocurrió atacar donde ahí mas militares bueno no importa

sadan:(se levanta del suelo) cuando iniciamos

john:mañana por ahora planearemos el ataque

sadan:bueno iré a caminar

Minka:te acompañare (lo sigue)

caminaron por el lugar nada mas había edificios destruidos algunos perros callejeros por ahí.

sadan:(suspiro)

Minka:pasa algo

sadan:nada este lugar es como en el que vivía hace mucho

Minka:la ciudad null en ese día apareció un gigante de fuego que destruyo el lugar muchos murieron algunos sobrevivieron y después aparecieron gigantes de fuego que destruyeron otra ciudad

sadan:(suspiro)

Minka:que harás cuando se encuentre al fundador

sadan:tener una vida tranquila eso es todo tener familia es algo en lo que estoy pensando

Minka:me convenció con lo detener familia

sadan:que?

Minka:vi...vi...vida tranquila me convenció con eso (ruborizada)

sadan:de...acuerdo

Minka:(suspiro) yo quiero buscar al que mato a mis padres

sadan:...tal vez ya este muerto

minka:no no lo creo debe de estar ahí el maldito durmiendo tranquilo pero que ni siquiera pudiera ver otra vez a mis padres (llora un poco)

sadan:(se agacha)tranquila todo estará bien

Minka:(deja de llorar) me abrazas

sadan:es...to si viene alguien

Minka:solo un poco

sadan:bien (la abraza)

minka:(abraza con fuerza a sadan)

sadan:minka no con tanta fuerza

minka:(lo deja de abrazar) perdón

sadan:(se levanta) vamos a buscar algo de comer que te parece

minka:(asiente con la cabeza)

En la ciudad Neun.

?:edward,scott,Pietro,henry,diana pudieron detenerlos

Edward:no son mas difíciles de vencer

Diana:uno de ellos se prendió en fuego y casi me come

Henry:parece que alguien los lidera para buscarlo xavier

xavier:Maxie perdió la formula para hacer un Extermis fundador no se para que nos querrá

Henry:que ahí de los problemas internacionales en la corte cuando se enteren que se esta guardando esta amenaza en este lugar verán que la confianza se esta acabando y atacaran de forma nuclear este lugar

xavier:esto en una situación en la que prefiero evitar una guerra con la constante aparición de los Extermis de Maxie habido miles de nuestros soldados que renuncian por el miedo a encontrarse aun Extermis

Diana:puede hacer algo

xavier:haremos que sepan la verdad de quien es Maxie o al menos de la verdad que creo que en realidad busca

soldado:(entra al lugar) señor lamento interrumpir pero comenzaron aparecer Extermis en dirección aquí

xavier:evacuen a las personas no debemos dejar que alguien se quede aquí

soldado:si señor (sale del lugar)

xavier:Matt

Matt:si

xavier:lleva me al muro quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que viene

Matt:de acuerdo

xavier:ya saben que hacer no dejen que se acerquen a la ciudad pueden usar sus poderes al máximo si es necesario

scott:ya oyeron al jefe ahí que ir con todo

fuera de la ciudad neun.

xavier:miren los no saben el error que cometen pero no es su culpa

Edward:scott y henry frenaran a algunos de ellos diana,Pietro y yo tendremos este lugar defendido

Xavier:me encargare que ellos vean la verdad pero conociendo a maxie entre sus filas estará alguien con el poder despertar habrá que hablar con el de forma mas directa que con los otros

Pietro:(se convierte en su Extermis atacante)

Extermis atacante (Pietro):(toma a scott y henry para después lanzarlos)

Con los Extermis.

john:muy bien estén listos

minka:(en el hombro del Extermis de sadan mira algo en el cielo) que...oh no sadan-senpai arriba

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(mira al cielo una luz lo siega cubre a minka con su mano protegiéndola de la Explosión)

La explosión saca volando a los Extermis revelando que se trata del colosal y el atacante el colosal comenzó a crecer alcanzando 500 metros y empuja a todos los Extermis algunos van atacar lo los Extermis mandíbula continúan su camino al muro junto a otros Extermis.

Minka:shoku-san

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(salta a la espalda de sadan subiendo minka a su espalda que despues va corriendo al muro)

Matt:(mira con binoculares la batalla) un Extermis se acerca con alguien en su espalda

xavier:estas listo Matt

Matt:lo estoy

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(trepa el muro dejando a minka ahí)

minka:(saca una espada) esto se termina ahora

Diana: me encargare de...

Matt:no dejen que los otros vengan aquí me encargare de la niña

Edward:ya lo oíste (salta del muro)

Diana:te la dejamos (salta del muro)

Matt:bueno veamos si vales la pena pequeña

Minka:(se lanza contra matt) te matare

fin del capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

capítulo 5

Minka:(ataca con su espada a Matt pero este evita los cortes con mucha facilidad y le da un poder golpes en zonas vitales)

Minka:(de rodillas) mierda

Matt:te rindes pequeña ya golpee zonas frágiles de cuerpo no es recomendable moverte ahora

Minka:(se levanta con dificultad) no lo haré (cae de rodillas) diablos apenas puedo estar de pie

En otra parte.

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(evitando los golpes del Extermis colosal)

oliver:mierda es demasiado fuerte

Cada Extermis comenzó atacar con un cañón volcán pero el atacante los bloqueaba cada disparo con su cuerpo los Extermis mandíbula trataban de trepar la espalda del colosal pero expulsaba vapor que los empujaba al suelo.

EXtermis mandíbula (shoku):(carga un cañón que dispara al cuello del colosal)

Extermis atacante (henry):(salta bloqueando el ataque)

Extermis mandíbula (gerry):(dispara un cañón volcán pero también es bloqueado ese ataque)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(taclea al Extermis atacante)

Extermis atacante (henry):(cae al suelo pero se levanta golpeando en el estómago y en la cabeza destruyendo su armadura pero recibe golpes también)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(lanza un par de golpes al atacante pero su armadura se rompe)

Extermis atacante (john):(toma del cuello al atacante comenzando ahorcarlo quitándole aire)

EXtermis colosal (scott):(golpea el suelo ocasionando un sismo de mediana magnitud con los otros Extermis tratando de evitar caer son golpeados por el brazo del Extermis colosal)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se sujeta del brazo del Extermis colosal y lo atraviesa con un cañón volcán a toda potencia)

Extermis colosal (scott):(sale de su nuca scott)

scott:otra vez (se muerde la mano generando una Explosión de nivel nuclear sacando volando a los Extermis)

Extermis colosal (scott):(comienza a caminar pero uno de sus brazos es sujetado por el Extermis colosal de Ryan y el Extermis atacante de john que se sujeta de su cuello)

Extermis colosal (Andrew):(sale de su cuello Andrew)

Andrew:(cansado) aun no cae

Extermis hembra (Emily):(toma a Andrew)

Andrew:ya no puedo continuar

Emily:esto es malo algunos ya estamos cansados no vamos a resistir mucho)

Extermis colosal (scott):(comenzó a crecer alcanzando 500 metros)

Extermis hembra (Emily):(lanza a Andrew)

Andrew:muy bien ya entiendo (se muerde la mano creando una explosión nuclear que destruye la pierna del EXtermis colosal de scott)

Extermis colosal (scott):(comenzó a caer aplastando a otros Extermis)

Extermis atacante (john):(sale del otro lado del cuello del colosal caído sujetando a scott en su mano)

Extermis atacante (henry):(ve a su amigo en las manos del "enemigo")

Henry:mierda scott

Extermis atacante (henry):(se acerca lentamente)

EXtermis atacante (john):roooaaar

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(le sujeta los brazos al Extermis atacante)

En la ciudad neun en el muro.

Minka:(en el suelo) ah (le pisan la cabeza)

Matt:te das por vencida

Minka:(trata de levantarse) no lo haré (se levanta con dificultad pero recibe un golpe en el estómago escupiendo sangre cayendo al suelo) agh...demonios tu (le pisan la cabeza)

Matt:ya no te levantes (la toma del cabello) estas sangrando de la frente te quedaras inconsciente en cualquier momento

Minka:(con la vista nublada) sadan

Matt:...(la suelta)

Minka:(dificultad para moverse) sa...dan (cae inconsciente)

Extermis atacante (john):(escucha algo saliendo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(sale del cuerpo del Extermis colosal prendido en fuego saliendo corriendo al muro)

Henry:no

Extermis atacante (henry):(se libera del acorazado y persigue a sadan sujetándolo del cuello pero no se detiene pero no lo suelta)

Edward:ahí viene

Extermis acorazado (Edward):(corre para intersectar a sadan junto a diana)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(continuaba corriendo mientras parte de su armadura se destruía pero salía mas fuego de ahí ve como otro Extermis acorazado y hembra se le acercan pero se detiene de repente asiendo que se hiciera para enfrente el Extermis atacante tomándolo de las piernas arrancándose las)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(con las piernas se las clava en la cabeza al acorazado y hembra asiendo que se detengan para después golpearlos desfigurándole las caras y dejándolos en el suelo mientras continua corriendo al muro)

Extermis atacante (henry):(suelta su brazo derecho del cuello de sadan aun sujetándose con su brazo izquierdo trata de atravesar su cuello pero sadan sujeta su brazo arrancándose lo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(salta clavando sus dedos en el muro comenzando a trepar el muro mientras mas fuego sale de su cuerpo)

Minka:(despierta por el calor) que esta pasando (trata de levantarse)

Matt:mmmm ya despertaste será mejor que vuelvas a dormir te estas desangrando

Minka:no lo haré (recibe un golpe en el cuello que dando inconsciente)

Matt:señor xavier los nuestros ya fueron vencidos solo queda henry pero en su condición no creo que pueda hacer mucho

xavier:cierto pero esto se acabara ahora

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(llega a la cima casi prendido en fuego mientras se prepara para golpear a xavier pero algo lo detiene)

xavier:ahora quieto

sadan:(electricidad paso en su cabeza haciendo que caiga mientras su cuerpo deja de echar fuego pero se suelta del muro cayendo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se suelta del muro cayendo pero henry se suelta de el)

Extermis atacante (henry):(se suelta de sadan y clava su mano en el muro mientras sale algo de su nuca)

henry:(sale de su Extermis pero este se suelta para que henry salte logrando estar en el muro por poco mientras el Extermis acorazado y lo que queda de su Extermis caen al suelo) oh rayos (sube al muro para después sentarse)

henry:lo hicimos ya saben la verdad pero quedaron inconscientes

xavier:(toca su cabeza)llevo tiempo sin usar la coordenada llevemos los adentro

Matt:(carga a minka) de acuerdo tendrá que decir en la corte de ellos no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

xavier:henry lleva a nuestros invitados adentro yo y Matt borraremos del mundo lo que ellos hicieron para que no les vean como amenaza

henry:solo la gente de afurika

xavier:si pero no se por cuanto tiempo se podrá mantener el secreto solo aquí

Matt:muy bien mejor nos apresuramos

Al día siguiente.

Minka:(despierta) eh que paso estoy en una cama (sale de la cama) aun tengo mi ropa no me hicieron nada aun tengo moretones y mi frente esta vendada aun me duele la cabeza

alguien entra al lugar.

Minka:kara-sama que ah pasado

kara:(se acerca a minka) minka lo que hicimos fue un error como lo hemos hecho hace días

minka:no entiendo que paso

alguien mas entra al lugar.

Matt:de aquí yo le explico

kara:minka escucha atentamente lo que te dirá (sale del lugar)

minka:tu acaso perdimos

Matt:no es mas bien fue una prueba que casi ganaron

minka:no entiendo

Matt:(toma una silla y se sienta) ahí mucho que decirte que son cosas que debes de lo que pensaste que es correcto también cosas que aun no deberías saber pero xavier me dijo que debes saberlo antes de que los tuyos estén casi extintos los asiáticos

minka:que como que casi extintos no lo entiendo

Matt:lo resumiré de forma que lo entiendas en el año 1200 los asiáticos comenzaron a esclavizar gente de afurika gente de color para ser mas especifico casi todos estaban ahí pero algunos escaparon informando al mundo de lo que los asiáticos hacían estaban locos decían que querían llamar a los dioses seres ficticios que "no existen"

minka:que hacían con la gente esclavizada

Matt:los sacrificaban para según los asiáticos llamar a los dioses con sus almas pero también los utilizaban para hacer armas explosivas aun no existían las armas modernas de ahora pero no fue suficientes al final fueron acabados pero algunos escaparon ningún asiático volví hacer lo que hicieron sus ante pasados pero aun la gente recordaba lo que hicieron llegaron a matarlos

Matt:con el tiempo olvidaron eso pero aun la gente los odio los discriminaron por mucho tiempo llegaron a matarlos pocos quedaron solamente quedan 5 asiáticos en el mundo entre ellos tu

minka:y los otros

Matt:desconocemos su paradero pero conocemos uno en una isla que no sabemos si aun vive o murió incluso desconocemos su genero

minka:y lo otro que quería decirme

Matt:maxie no es alguien que debas confiar

minka:que

Matt:el estuvo antes de que todos en el mundo nacieran es lo que te puedo decir en unos momentos xavier les contara el resto de la historia

minka:donde esta sadan-senpai

Matt:lo vi yendo a la bodega no se que va hacer (se levanta de la silla y sale del lugar)

minka:mmmm (se levanta) mejor busco a sadan-senpai (sale del cuarto)

fin del capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

capítulo 6

Todos fueron a la sala principal con miradas en el suelo arrepentidos de lo que hicieron aunque algunos no del todo pero aun así estaban pensativos de lo ocurrido al llegar había un par de asiento se sentaron para ver lo que tenia que decir xavier.

xavier:estamos todos

shoku:faltan minka y sadan

kara:me pregunto que estarán asiendo

Matt:(abre la puerta) ya llegue

oliver:donde están minka y sadan

Matt:bueno su amigo fue al almacén y su amiga fue a buscarlo

natasha:tendremos que esperarlos

harleen:mientras que hacemos

jay:que tal si nos dice cual será el castigo de lo que hicimos

xavier:no habrá castigo pero si tendrán que hacer algo

Ryan:por favor digamos que nos obligara a vestirnos de verde (le lanzan una silla)!ah! quien lanzo eso

jay:quería hacerlo desde siempre

Ryan:tranquilo velocista

xavier:bueno tendrán que ayudar en la reconstrucción de las ciudades

Ryan:y si mejor nos unimos a los x-men (le arrojan otra silla)!ah! quien lo hizo

wanda:perdón pero también quería hacer eso

xavier:también a reparar los muros que destruyeron

Ryan:mejor organicemos un evento de lucha (le lanzan otra silla)!ah! quien fue

john:perdón se volverá una costumbre

xavier:tener que realizar trabajos que les de

Ryan:mejor hagamos series live action (le arrojan otra silla)!ah! quien fue

oliver:se me antojo hacer eso

xavier:con eso se les podrá perdonar lo que hicieron yo me encargare de eliminar de la memoria de las personas de lo que hicieron

Ryan:eso es todo (le lanzan nuevamente otra silla)!ah! esta vez por que fue eso

shoku:es que vi que todos te lanzaban una silla y quería hacerlo mismo

Ryan:ya se volvió una costumbre para ustedes hacer eso (le lanzan una silla)!ah! ahora quien es el que lanzo eso

kara:también quería lanzarte una eres insoportable

Ryan:de una vez que todos me lancen sus sillas

jay:mmmm ya lo escucharon

Ryan:no no no ayuda !AH!

En otra parte.

Minka:ya recorrí todo este lugar por mas de 10 minutos donde esta esa bodega

Otros 10 minutos después.

Minka:al fin (abre la puerta)

Al abrir lo que vio la dejo en shock sadan estaba en una silla con la boquilla de un rifle de caza en su boca mientras una de sus manos estaba cerca del gatillo listo para disparar ya que la verdad le afecto demasiado ya queriendo acabar con su vida teniendo los ojos cerrados estaba por presionar el gatillo.

MInka:(sujeta su brazo que tenia el gatillo) !NO NO NO POR FAVOR NO TE QUITES LA VIDA CON ESO NO TE TRATES DE MATAR POR FAVOR!

sadan:(abre los ojos viendo a minka que jala su brazo para que no presione el gatillo así que se quita la boquilla del arma de su boca) agh...diablos no lo haré

Minka:(aun llorando) no lo vuelva hacer no se trate de matar prometemelo

sadan:(se levanta de la silla) esta bien no lo haré de nuevo vamos con los demás

Van a la sala principal donde encuentran todas las sillas encima de Ryan que sigue vivo aun después de tantos golpes de sillas.

sadan:que paso aquí

kara:ryan se lo busco (mira a minka) minka (se le acerca) estuviste llorando que viste que te hizo llorar

Minka:sadan-senpai trato de suicidarse

kara:sadan tu hacer eso enfrente de una niña en que estabas pensando idiota

Sadan:bueno ya no importa que le paso a ryan

Ryan:aya voy mama coco...

sadan:creo que lo dejaron mas idiota que antes

xavier:bueno al fin estamos todo

sadan:hable de Maxie todo lo que sabe

Minka:sadan-senpai

xavier:bueno es una historia larga así que mejor

Ryan:me a ventaron las sillas no diga que se sienten

xavier:escuchen atentamente

xavier:todo empieza hace mas de 1700 años el mundo se encontraba en la era de hielo el ser humano estaba en la el tema de sobrevivir algunos dependían de la fuerza bruta y otros de su inteligencia entre los que usaban su inteligencia estaba Maxie

xavier:maxie siempre era el mas inteligente varias personas se le unieron pero había otra persona que era igual que inteligente que el se llamaba olgr olgr compartía su conocimiento para los que carecían de habilidades para sobrevivir

xavier:miles se le unieron a el mas que los seguidores de maxie maxie buscando una forma de conseguir mas seguidores vago en busca de conocimiento pero aun con eso no logro conseguir mas gente pero un día el conocimiento que buscaba se convertiría en un reto del cielo un meteoro extraño cayo a la tierra

xavier:encontró el meteoro y comenzó a experimentar con el encontrando un liquido extraño experimento con el siguió los experimentos pero otro meteoro cayo del cielo con un liquido diferente olgr lo encontró también experimento con el

xavier:ambos lograron hacerlo su primer suero maxie descubrió el suero Extermis y olgr creo el primer suero jotnar maxie se lo bebió dando nacimiento al primer poder Extermis el poder eldur pero al ser la primera vez que lo usaba comenzó a destruir todo a su paso matando inocentes

xavier:olgr logro ver la destrucción que creo así que decidió tomar el liquido que creo dándole nacimiento al poder jotnar el jotnar blainn ambos colosales seres se vieron uno al otro uno buscaba la destrucción el otro buscaba la salvación.

xavier:la batalla que desataron terminaron extinguiendo a los humanos pero el ganador termino siendo maxie no mato a olgr lo dejo ahí mientras la tierra a su alrededor se congelaba.

kara:que paso después como es que aun ahí personas humanos

xavier:la evolución maxie se encargo de eso el prácticamente conoce la historia de la humanidad en eso estudio su poder y descubrió como hacer mas poderes a partir del suyo son los poderes que ustedes que tienen ustedes y el que tengo yo

oliver:le robo la formula del poder fundador que es solo una copia que no es poderosa

xavier:si pero no soy el único ahí otro que también le di el mismo poder pero desapareció hace años

Ryan:ahora que hacemos perseguimos a maxie

xavier:no

sadan:por que debemos hacerlo debemos encontrarlo y matarlo

xavier:no sabemos aun lo que hará pero después lo buscaremos

sadan:por que no lo dice donde esta ahora (molesto)

xavier:tranquiliza te chico

sadan:no tengo razones para tranquilizar me !ESE HOMBRE MATO A MI FAMILIA Y SIGUE EN LAS CALLES! (sale de la sala enojado)

minka:sadan (es detenida por kara)

kara:deja lo minka debe de tranquilizar se

una vez que pasaron las horas llego la noche todos dormían en las habitaciones que se les asignaron pero la que no dormía era minka quien salió de su cuarto para ver a sadan que estaba saliendo del lugar.

minka:sadan adonde vas

sadan:me largo de aquí yo mismo buscare a maxie

minka:por que en que va a beneficiarte esa muerte

sadan:no lo entenderías

minka:cuando nos vimos dijiste que me ayudarías a buscar al que mato a mis padres

sadan:lo estas viendo enfrente de ti

minka:que que dijiste

sadan:yo lo hice ellos hace 5 años ellos me vieron salir de mi Extermis sabia que ellos me delatarían mi identidad no tuve opción mate a tu padre a u madre que estaba...

minka:no eres...

sadan:(se acerca) minka yo

minka:vete

sadan:minka

minka:!LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VER! (se va corriendo mientras llora)

sadan:...(se va del lugar en la salida estaba Ryan)

Ryan:lo arruinaste

sadan:vas a detenerme

Ryan:no mas bien (le da algo)

sadan:que es esto

xavier:el profesor x me lo dio dice que si vas a seguir los pasos de maxie ahí algunos lugares de importancia que maxie visito te servirá en tu viaje

sadan:gracias amigo

Ryan:oye algún día me tendrás como llavero en un cinturón bueno creo que solo mi cabeza pero seré de utilidad te deseo suerte (entra al lugar)

sadan:(continua su camino)

Ryan:sadan

sadan:(se voltea)

Ryan:que la fuerza te acompañe

sadan:adiós amigo (continua su camino)

Al día siguiente.

fueron ayudar en la reconstrucción ya xavier se encargo de hacer que nadie recordara lo que hicieron en el pasado nadie hablaba ni siquiera minka y Ryan por alguna razón tampoco hablaba o contaba sus malos chistes.

kara:(cargando material de construcción)

Ryan:(cargando un ladrillo)

kara:callado

Ryan:...

kara:minka que te pasa no estas cerca de sadan apropósito donde esta

Minka:no quiero hablar de eso

Ryan:sadan se fue

kara:que a donde demonios se fue

Ryan:no lose a participar en la guerra civil eso podría explicar por que no estaba en la mañana

kara:ahí algo sospechoso en eso

fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

sadan:es aquí (se adentra aun bunker abandonado) muy bien (patea la puerta que se abriría con un chirrido debido a lo que esta vieja la puerta) hola a alguien aquí

sadan:(encuentra un estante de libros por lo que tomaría uno) muy bien debe de haber algo importante (toma una silla y se sienta comenzando a leer)

sadan:día 1 año 1 encontré un lugar donde comenzar mis experimentos en lo que el ser humano se recupera yo me ocupare de saber que hace mi poder solo descubrí mi súper fuerza no se que mas puedo hacer...(pasa la otra hoja)

sadan:día 5 año 1 logre dominar mis poderes esas habilidades me volverán un dios pero el ser humano ni siquiera a evolucionado debo de esperar mas tiempo pero viendo los materiales en este tiempo creo que haré algo con todo eso me tomara algo de tiempo...(pasa a la otra pagina)

sadan:día 25 año 1 logre mover una parte del continente estaré ahí por un tiempo experimentando usare a los humanos que no han evolucionado serán buenos conejillos de indias...(pasa a la otra pagina)

sadan:día 58 año 1 mis progresos con mis experimentos son imperfectos uso el liquido de mi medula espinal pero al hacer lo beber los convierte en gigantes de fuego de 25 metros son esqueléticos los huesos son de color negro y los ojos son negros con pupila blanca los puedo controlar pero al parecer ellos tratan de comerme necesito investigar mas...(pasa la otra hoja)

sadan:día 149 año 1 los sujetos de prueba los llame Extermis zombies se sienten atraídos a alguien con un poder Extermis eso quiere decir que pueden tener mi poder aun que no voy a comprobarlo no deseo morir por ahora...(cierra el libro)

sadan:suficiente información pero no dice donde esta (sigue buscando en el estante de libros encontrando un mapa) esto es la ubicación de algo (mira el mapa atentamente y después lo guarda) ya se lo que haré

ciudad dreizehn puerto

sadan:(sube al barco) solo espero que no este lejos

Ryan:me mandaron a este puerto a recoger (mira un barco de pasajeros y ve a alguien) oh dios mío

El barco tomo rumbo a Nankyokutairiku un continente cubierto de nieve también es conocido como una de las zonas de pesca mas importantes del mundo al llegar sadan comenzó a recopilar información del lugar uno de los habitantes de ahí hablo de una montaña que siempre disminuye su temperatura.

sadan pregunto por la ubicación de esa montaña le dijeron que la montaña estaba en el centro del continente así que sadan tomo rumbo ahí logra llegar guiándose por la temperatura que comenzaba a disminuir de forma rápida llego a la montaña había un camino a la cima fue una larga caminata pero llego a la cima.

sadan:(llega a la cima) muy bien (continua caminando) hola alguien señor olgr esta aquí quiero ayuda

varias horas caminando lo llevaron aun cuerpo casi congelado era alguien que al parecer sabia de ese lugar.

sadan:(toma al sujeto y lo levanta del suelo) esta bien

?:(despierta) que cuanto tiempo acaba de pasar que año es este

sadan:año 1905

?:maxie esta aquí dime que no te seguía

sadan:no estoy solo pero usted conoce a maxie sabe donde esta necesito encontrarlo

?:(se levanta) ojalá pero no lose pase 10 años casi congelado aquí de no ser que tengo mi poder Extermis ya estaría en el hielo completamente como sabias de este

sadan:encontré uno de los lugares de investigación de maxie así logre encontrar este lugar necesito la ayuda del jotnar para vencer a maxie

?:mmmm steve ese es mi nombre

sadan:sadan ahora diga me donde encuentro a olgr

steve:toda la montaña es...(la montaña se comenzó a mover)

steve:que no esta despertando

sadan:no me digas

Los temblores fueron mas fuertes el lugar comenzó a colapsar sadan y steve comenzaron a correr a la salida pero ya era tarde el jotnar blainn estaba poniéndose de pie sadan y steve comenzaron a caer así que se convirtieron en sus Extermis para amortiguar la caída lo lograron por suerte.

El jotnar blainn estaba de pie tenia una altura de 1,000 metros era colosal viendo las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos fue en esa dirección cada pisada era como un gran terremoto del suelo salieron el fundador y el acorazado con la mirada buscaron al jotnar que vieron que iba a la ciudad.

Extermis acorazado (sadan):se dirige a la ciudad ahí que detenerlo

Extermis fundador (steve):sadan me escuchas me comunico con la coordenada

Extermis acorazado (sadan):si te escucho como lo detenemos

Extermis fundador (steve):derribándolo una tarea suicida pero es lo único que se me ocurre

Extermis acorazado (sadan):la única opción bueno golpeare en la nuca para sacarlo (comienza a correr donde esta el jotnar)

Extermis fundador (steve):(lo sigue corriendo)

jotnar blainn (olgr):(llego a la luz siendo la ciudad pero las personas al verlo comenzaron a correr el jotnar comenzó a caminar todo a su alrededor se congelaba y estando cerca del océano este se congelo muy rápido lo suficiente como para que pueda caminar sobre ese hielo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):eso es imposible como es que hace eso

Extermis fundador (steve):es posible de forma involuntaria congela todo a su alrededor

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(toca el hielo) soportara nuestro peso)

Extermis fundador (steve):si soporta su peso entonces soportara el nuestro pero mejor nos apresuramos el hielo tiene un limite de tiempo de su duración apresure monos

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(comienza a correr)

El hielo se comenzaba a romper así que apresuraron el paso pero en el suelo pudo ver sadan a dos personas vestidas de negro que lo vieron pero saliendo cables de sus cinturas en dirección a su pierna aun que no lo detiene pero esas personas comenzaron a subir hasta su cabeza.

Extermis fundador (steve):sadan esas personas están cerca de tu nuca

Extermis acorazado (sadan):que están haciendo (siente que algo le clavan en el cuello)!roooaaar!

Extermis fundador (steve):sadan que esta pasando

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se detiene) agh...quitamelo (le abren el cuello)

sadan:(mira atrás) que quieren como es que abrieron mi cuello

?:te lo dije niña no se parece a ese sujeto

?:ya no importa escucha tu vas ayudarnos alcanzar al jotnar blainn

Extermis fundador (steve):sadan debemos de sacarle provecho a esto para alcanzar a blainn

sadan:muy bien pero deben decirme quienes son iban ayudarme alcanzar la nuca del jotnar

?:(se quita la mascara) Len y esta de aquí es Hanta

Hanta:(se quita la mascara) idiota Len

sadan:(me recuerda a minka) sujeten se

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(regenera su cuello Len y Hanta se sujetan para después salta lo suficiente para acercarse a blainn)

Hanta:(le abre la nuca) ya es hora (lo saca del Extermis)

sadan:como subimos

Hanta:(saca el mango de una espada con un un cable y botones presionando el botón disparándose un cable que los eleva)

sadan:será mas fácil de lo que creía

llegaron a la cima la espalda que estaba cubierta de nieve a si que comenzaron a caminar por la gruesa capa de nieve.

Hanta:mucha nieve no sabremos donde esta la nuca

sadan:mmmm

Hanta:que estas mirando

sadan:que nada no estoy viendo nada

Hanta:te desagrada estar cerca de una persona blanca

sadan:ya estado cerca de una persona blanca no me incómoda

Len:no se detengan estamos cerca de la nuca

sadan:para que la quieren la nuca

sadan:el liquido de la medula espinal lo necesitamos para hacer poderes jotnars

sadan:de donde vienen

Len:una isla con ubicación desconocida para el mundo

se escucharon explosiones cerca de donde están al parecer eran barcos militares que comenzaron a disparar al jotnar el jotnar blainn en respuesta rugió en su espalda se crearon jotnars zombies que saltaron de la espalda del jotnar blainn en caída a los barcos.

Len:tenemos el tiempo corriendo a caminar mas rápido

fin del capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

barcos de guerra ubicación aguas de Nankyokutairiku.

soldado:señor tenemos al objetivo listos para disparar

general:fuego

Los barcos comenzaron a disparar pero el gigante seguía moviéndose pero se detuvo cargando energía en su boca disparando a los barcos destruyendo los pero también piso el suelo causando que pinchos de hielo fueran en dirección a los otros barcos destruyendo los.

soldado:señor nuestros barcos están siendo destruidos

general:no se dejen intimidar

soldado:de acuerdo continúen el ataque

soldado (2):oh no señor está cayendo algo

Varios jotnars zombies comenzaron a caer sobre los barcos hundiendo los mientras arriba Hanta,sadan,Len continuaban buscando la nuca.

sadan:cuanto falta

Hanta:debemos estar cerca

Len:estamos en el final cerca de la cabeza la nuca debe estar abajo

sadan:aun lado (se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(comienza a cavar la nieve pero la nieve vuelve cada vez mas rápido)

Hanta:no quiere que alcancemos la nuca

Len:(saca un explosivo) de acuerdo aun lado este explosivo podrá destruir un bunker blindado

Hanta:(sube al Extermis acorazado y le abre la nuca) hazte aun lado Len usara un explosivo

sadan:bien (sale de su Extermis)

Len:(lanza un explosivo) abajo

El explosivo se activa dando una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para quitar la nieve revelando donde esta la nuca pero la nieve comenzó a volver sadan salta al agujero estando cerca de la nuca.

sadan:debo de aguantar la respiración y llegar a la nuca (camina a la nuca)

Tras pasar sobre la nieve llega a la nuca viendo aun anciano cristalizado ve que tendrá que usar la fuerza bruta por lo que se vuelve su Extermis acorazado golpeando el cristal en el Exterior el jotnar se quedo quito pero se comenzó a desmoronar cayendo.

Steve comenzó alejarse Len y Hanta saltaron de la espalda del jotnar alcanzando a steve para que comience a correr pero el camino de hielo se desmorona por lo que sacaron a steve para tratar de llegar a la costa pero ven al Extermis acorazado con un cristal en las manos.

6 horas después afurika ciudad neun amanecer

Minka:que paso (aun dormida)

Ryan:silencio son las selecciones

kara:no idiota son las noticias

Reportero:ultimas noticias se reporto la aparición de un gigante de hielo de 1,000 metros en las aguas de Nankyokutairiku el ejercito de Roshia fueron los primeros en verlo sus fuerzas militares lo interceptaron pero el gigante se desmorono a los primeros ataques

Reportero:las palabras del presidente de Roshia fueron las siguientes

Presidente de Roshia:debido al ataque los viajes a Nankyokutairiku se fueron bloqueados aun que esto lo tendré que discutir en la suprema corte internacional acerca de esto para evitar que mas accidentes como estos ocurran

Reportero:y estas serian las noticias los mantendremos informados

John:(apaga el televisor)

Kara:esto es malo

William:buen día chicos como xavier estará fuera tienen varios días libres aunque se que algunos no se tomaran esto como descanso

Oliver:en efecto pero lo que acabamos de ver nos deja pensando

William:lo se también se enviaron mensajes a la gente de eso ocurrido

Minka:mmmm

Shoku:te pasa algo minka

Minka:solo pasa algo por mi cabeza

Natasha:no haremos nada hoy ve a dormir un poco mas

Minka:de acuerdo (va a su cuarto)

En Nankyokutairiku hotel de la ciudad.

Hanta:(entra al lugar con comida) aun ahí muchos heridos afuera pero por suerte no ahí escasees de comida

Len:menos mal suerte que Hiana logro falsificar dinero a la perfección no tenemos tiempo para robar y tener problemas con la policía

Steve:se encuentra bien señor olgr

Olgr:si agradezco su ayuda no se por cuanto tiempo estuve congelado

Len:el tiempo suficiente para vivir y llegar a este tiempo señor

Olgr:que a pasado durante este tiempo lo que a hecho Maxie

Len:ahora tiene un pequeño ejercito de su lado una isla completa bien armados solo estamos nosotros y la resistencia que hicimos pero carecemos por lo que necesitamos el liquido de su medula espinal para hacer jotnars y combatir a ese ejercito

Olgr:entiendo los ayudare

steve:los acompañare ya lleve suficiente tiempo fuera debo de compensar ese tiempo

Len:que ahí de ti nos ayudaras

sadan:saben donde estará maxie

Len:venganza

sadan:si

Len:bueno el siempre lleva a sus mejores hombres a una ciudad de afurika la primera que destruyo

sadan:Null (se levanta) gracias por la información (esta por salir de la puerta pero Len le habla)

Len:te deberé un favor

sadan:que (se voltea)

Len:eh dicho te deberé un favor sin ti estoy seguro que no hubiéramos detenido al jotnar habría llegado a Roshia y causado un caos total eso abría causado una guerra nuclear suerte que se logro detenerlo si ahí algo que pueda hacer yo lo haré

sadan:...que lo en que los ayude en conseguir al jotnar no sea en vano (sale del cuarto)

Hanta:hablare con el (sale del cuarto)

sadan:(continua caminando)

Hanta:hey ya te vas

sadan:(suspiro) no puedo seguir tranquilo si el aun continua respirando debo de vengar la muerte de alguien

Hanta:entiendo tu familia

sadan:mi madre y hermano están muertos mi padre no se donde esta

Hanta:como se llamaba tu padre

sadan:Dominic ese era su nombre

Hanta:(suspiro) te deseo suerte otra cosa (se le acerca lentamente besándolo en la boca)

sadan:que por que fue eso

Hanta:note vayas a morir te estaré esperando (se marcha)

sadan:eh mmmm (continua su camino) espera me ahí maxie por que será la ultima vez que me veas

?:(mira a sadan desde un tejado mientras saca un wokitoki) señor tal y como dijo el se dirige para allá quiere que lo detenga

En otra parte en afurika en la abandonada ciudad Null estaba Maxie con varias personas a su alrededor.

Maxie:no deja lo que venga ya que lo estoy esperando

?:entiendo ya iré para allá (termina la llamada)

Maxie:señores un viejo aprendis mío que le di poder para buscar al traidor xavier se pondrá en mi contra para matarme por lo que los eh reunido aquí para exterminarlo antes de que llegue a mi

?:y si logra llegar

Maxie:(risa malvada) kleos

Kleos:(entra al lugar) si padre

Maxie:ya lo conocen es mi hijo si llegara a vencerme kleos se inyectara el suero Extermis para que yo lo haga llegar a mi para que me coma evitando que sadan me quite mi poder así que comience el juego

En la ciudad neun.

John:la desaparición de sadan ya es tema serio lo que vimos en las noticias del gigante de hielo ya es algo que el ocasionaría por lo que lo buscaremos aunque nos cueste encontrarlo

kara:pero por donde iniciamos

shoku:busquemos lo en la dulcería

jay:dejando la tontería de shoku no sabemos por donde iniciar la búsqueda

laura:buscarlo fuera del país es una opción descartada se están prohibiendo los viajes al extranjero últimamente

john:cierto entonces donde lo buscaremos

Minka:en Null es su ciudad natal debe estar ahí

john:iniciemos la búsqueda ahí

kara:entonces iniciemos la búsqueda ahí

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sadan tras un viaje para llegar afurika y estar en su ciudad natal que no a visto por un buen tiempo al fin vuelve pero no para recordar viejos tiempos si no para matar al que mato a su familia se trata de Maxie pero para llegar a el tendrá que matar a sus seguidores.

Sadan:(entra a la ciudad al terminar de cruzar la puerta rota el primer seguidor de Maxie apareció)

?:muy bien (baja del edificio) soy rock

sadan:haz te aun lado no estoy interesado en ti

Rock:tendrás que pasar sobre mi (se muerde la mano convirtiendo se en su Extermis acorazado)

sadan:(se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Ambos extermis se vieron fijamente fueron contra el otro sadan no fue lento le golpeo la cara le toma de la cabeza para darle un rodillazo lo toma de los 2 brazos para levantar una pierna y ponerla en la cara rock aplicando fuerza arrancado sus brazos.

Rock:mierda mierda mierda no no no como están fuerte

Extermis acorazado (Rock):(se lanza para darle un cabezazo pero sadan lo sujeta del cuello)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(toma su cabeza sin que lo pueda detener arrancándola después arrancar la piel de la nuca dejando expuesto a rock)

Rock:no por favor yo solo seguía ordenes

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(abra la boca acercándola a rock para después cerrarla y se lo comería después sale de su Extermis sin estar afectado por el cansancio)

sadan:el que sigue (continua su camino)

llega mas adentro de la ciudad.

sadan:maxie tu aprendis esta aquí y trae tu destrucción

?:no podrás avanzar mas (salta del edificio) yo bruce te matare

sadan:solo cavaras tu propia tumba

Bruce:(se muerde la mano convirtiendo se en un Extermis musculoso con alas de endurecimiento)

sadan:(se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(corre donde esta bruce pero recibe varias plumas de endurecimiento pero al comerse a alguien de su mismo poder aumento la resistencia de su armadura)

Extermis fusión (bruce):(le lanza plumas de endurecimiento pero viendo que lo le afecta le lanza contra el dándole un puñetazo con el ala de endurecimiento para apuñalar lo también)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(viendo que se acerca lo toma del brazo para después arrancarlo dejando al Extermis enemigo sin brazo viendo que aun tenia el ala de endurecimiento lo usa como espada)

bruce:oh no mierda

Extermis fusión (bruce):(se cubre con su otro brazo pero su pierna es cortada asiendo que caiga)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(toma la otra pierna levantándolo después se la cortaría dejando que se arrastre intentando escapar)

bruce:señor me escucha con la coordenada

Maxie:[te escucho que a pasado]

bruce:[estoy casi muerto se comió a rock se volvió mas fuerte]

Maxie:[ya no importa fuiste un buen aliado]

bruce:Maxie Maxie Maxie Maxie !MAXIE! no me deje morir

Extermis fusión (bruce):(clava su brazo para levantarse volteando se mientras carga energía para usar un cañón volcán)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(le lanza el brazo clavando la en su boca atravesando su cuello matando a bruce)

Extermis fusión (bruce):(cae muerto al suelo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(sadan sale de su Extermis)

sadan:solo queda poco !SOLO ATRASAS TU MUERTO MAXIE SAL A PELEAR COBARDE!

Al otro lado de la ciudad maxie estaba con los últimos de sus aliados preparando algo importante.

Maxie:apresuren se no queda mucho tiempo

kleos:ya son mas de 500,000,000,000 cadáveres inyectados con una dosis mínima del suero Extermis

Maxie:será suficiente Alan ya sabes que hacer

Alan:para que los cadáveres

Maxie:(activa la coordenada)

Los cadáveres se comenzaron a levantar tomando armas de cuerpo a cuerpo comenzando a caminar a la salida.

Alan:ya entiendo me apresurare

Maxie:todo listo johnny ve junto a el por si acaso

Johnny:muy bien (sigue a Alan)

Maxie:Rhode,chadwick,samuel equipen sus armamentos para el ataque Thomas y barry ayuden los en eso estaré en mi oficina sigue me kleos

kleos:(entra en la oficina) de que hablaremos padre

Maxie:como tu sabes y no los otros eh descubierto 3 poderes mas que vinieron hace años justo el mismo día que vino el poder Extermis y jotnar pero no me dispuse a buscarlos pero después de mucho tiempo eh decidido que tu los busques y los estudies crea un ejercito (saca un libro) aquí tienes lo necesario

kleos:(toma el libro lo ojea un poco) aquí esta como hacer un suero jotnar y Extermis pero el resto esta en blanco

Maxie:te pasare mi conocimiento antes de que el me mate y debes comerme serás inmortal tendrás el tiempo suficiente para buscar esos poderes

kleos:entiendo debo prepararme confía en mi padre

Maxie:otra cosa (saca otro libro y un mapa) tendrás las ubicaciones de mis bases secretas donde ahí mas información también donde esta el lugar donde se obtiene el poder despertar cree un pequeño laboratorio ahí

kleos:será mas que suficiente preparare mi método de escape (sale de la oficina)

Maxie:te pasare mas que mi conocimiento algo llegara a este mundo yo tratando de evitar que llegue pero no fue suficiente (saca un libro lo abre con el dibujo de un ser extraño destruyendo un planeta)

Maxie:lo llame cronus cuando llegue será el fin del mundo (cierra el libro) una lastima pero todo debe acabar esta escrito

fin del capítulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sadan se adentra mas a la ciudad pero se da cuenta de escuchar miles de pisadas así que va donde se encuentran esas pisadas siendo un ejercito de lo que cree son zombies se les acerco pero no le hicieron caso vio como le abrían paso así que paso por ahí llegando donde estaba Alan.

Alan:tardaste demasiado

sadan:donde esta Maxie

Alan:no llegaras a el tendrás que pasar sobre todo ellos pero te algo para defenderte (lanza un hacha)

sadan:(toma el hacha) es todo

Alan:espero logres llegar (se retira)

sadan:vamos

Los Hikers fueron uno por uno sadan se corto la mano generando un brazo que golpea a varios Hikers sadan golpea a los Hikers con el hacha otros son decapitados otros le aplasta la cabeza se abrió paso destruyendo sus cabezas pero venían mas genero otro brazo que aplasto a varios Hikers continuo abriéndose paso.

Alan:se esta acercando debe estar muy ansioso por matar a Maxie

Johnny:lo esta me encargo (salta del techo del edificio mientras se convierte en su Extermis atacante)

sadan:(decapita aun Hiker) !AH! fue el ultimo

Extermis atacante (johnny):(camina a la dirección de sadan mientras trae el cable de una grúa de carga)

Johnny:estará muerto antes de que llegue

Extermis atacante:(mueve el cable como si fuera un látigo gigante que se prende en fuego)

sadan:(tira el hacha) me gustaría un arma gigante ahora pero ya no importa (se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):!ROOOAAAR!

Extermis atacante (johnny):(mira al acorazado)

Johnny:si no lo detengo aquí Alan tendrá el trabajo pesado y uno demasiado pesado

Extermis atacante (johnny):(lanza el cable clavando el gancho en el hombro del acorazado lo comienza a jalar pero el acorazado sujeta el cable)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(sujeta el cable para después comenzar a girar asiendo que el atacante choque con edificios después se quita el gancho para levantarlo al atacante asiendo que se azote contra el suelo y lo hace nuevamente pasando lo mismo)

Extermis atacante (johnny):[como tiene tanta fuerza es imposible señor maxie]

Maxie:[lo acabo de escuchar al parecer al comerse a rock obtuvo mas fuerza y si se come a Alan será mas fuerte pero el no lo sabe bueno una lastima]

Extermis atacante (johnny):[que imposible] (el acorazado jala el cable siendo golpeado en la cara pero lanza fuego por su boca quemando la cara del acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(suelta el cable tapando la boca del atacante después le arranca la mandíbula después toma el cable comenzando ahorcar al atacante despues aplica mas fuerza terminando destruyendo su cuello matándolo)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(suelta el cable dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del Extermis atacante después sale sadan de la nuca)

sadan:uno menos

Al otro lado de la ciudad.

Jay:es aquí

kara:destrucción al parecer nadie quiso volver aquí

Minka:(escucha pisadas) algo se acerca

Varios Hikers comenzaron a llegar donde estaban y se lanzaron atacar los pero john se convierte en su Extermis atacante aplastando a varios Hikers pero estos se convierten en Extermis zombies comenzando atacar los.

En otra parte sadan llega donde esta Alan.

sadan:haz te aun lado

Alan:por la destrucción puedo decir que venciste a johnny

sadan:la muerte de tu amigo debe ser algo de lo que no debes preocuparte

Alan:(se muerde la mano convirtiendo se en su Extermis acorazado)

sadan:(se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse pero sadan lo toma de uno de sus brazos para después romperse lo Alan lo ataca con un golpe que evita tomándolo del otro brazo rompiéndolo también lo toma de la cabeza picando le los ojos dejándolo siego después lo golpea.

teniéndolo en el suelo lo golpea después lo levanta arrancando del cuello a Alan que después se lo comería soltando el cuerpo sin vida sadan saldría de su Extermis para continuar caminando a su destino.

En otra parte.

kleos:tenemos un problema

Maxie:que es

kleos:los otros están buscando a su amigo

Maxie:(suspiro)rhode,chadwick y samuel ya tienen su equipo

kleos:si ya lo tienen mandamos a barry y a thomas

Maxie:si (se levanta de su silla) ya esta siendo hora prepara te

Al otro lado del lugar.

kara:bien esas cosas no son normales

john:debemos continuar pero rápido laura

laura:si (se convierte en su Extermis cuadrúpedo)

todos subirían a la espalda del cuadrúpedo para así hacer mas rápido la búsqueda.

fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sadan:debo de estar cerca

Thomas:(aplaude) bravo bravo

Sadan:vas a detenerme

Barry:que pasa hombre te felicitamos por tu victoria sobre los otros pero lamentablemente no pasaras de aquí

sadan:solo me interrumpen aun lado

Minka:sadan

sadan:(ve para atrás) que

Minka:(baja del Extermis cuadrúpedo) lo encontramos

sadan:son idiotas vayan se me estorbaran

kara:si quiera un gracias por buscarte

jay:nos vamos ahora no te sirve esta venganza

sadan:así lo quieren bien que así sea (se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(lanza un puñetazo a sus compañeros que lo evitan pero el cuadrúpedo lo recibe sobre su cuello aplastandolo matándolo)

jay:no

kara:ese hijo de vinimos por el así nos lo agradece

Todos se convierten en sus Extermis para comenzar atacar a sadan pero sadan los golpea a kara la toma de la cabeza golpeándola aunque endureció su cara desfigurándole la cara a john le arranca los brazos a los demás les destruye la cabeza a blake le quita su brazo martillo para golpear a los demás matando a jay.

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(sujetando el brazo martillo de blake)

Minka:no por que (sale de su escondite) sadan por te estamos buscando para que no cometas un error

sadan:(saca su cabeza del Extermis) ya es muy tarde no ahí vuelta atrás (guarda su cabeza en el Extermis)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(suelta el brazo para después saltar al otro lado de la ciudad)

Minka:no sadan (corre para alcanzarlo pero alguien la detiene)

Thomas:no lo creo (se convierte en su Extermis mandíbula)

Barry:morirás (se convierte en su Extermis atacante)

Extermis mandíbula (thomas):(corre donde esta minka pero recibe una patada)

Extermis atacante (john):(le da otra patada pero su pierna es mordida y arrancada)

john:sadan te estábamos salvando de cometer un error pero no tenemos otra que detenerte a la fuerza

Extermis atacante (barry):(golpea en la cara a john)

Extermis hembra (kara):(regenerando su cara)

kara:sadan ya cruzaste la línea te detendremos pero antes de que hagas una estupidez

En otra parte sadan llego pero sale de su Extermis para continuar caminando pero se dio cuenta de un pasajero inesperado.

sadan:(sale de su Extermis) queda poco ya quiero terminar esto (baja del Extermis)

sadan:ryan estas ahí

Ryan:si lo estoy pero no para detenerte

sadan:entonces para que estas aquí

Ryan:ayudarte para detener a los otros que querrán detener

sadan:...sigamos

Ryan:vale

sadan:(comienza a caminar)

Ryan:oye tu ocasionaste lo de las noticias

sadan:que ocasione

Ryan:reportaron la aparición de un gigante de hielo dirigiendo se a roshia

sadan:si lo ocasione para buscar a olgr no para iniciar una guerra

Ryan:debido a ese evento comienzan a sospechar de un experimento militar de afurika

sadan:ya no importara cuando Maxie este muerto lo usaremos para que todos olviden ese evento

Ryan:estamos cerca

La lluvia apareció de repente el cielo se volvió negro miles de truenos caían muy cerca pero a lo lejos estaba Maxie en medio del centro del lugar esperándolos en medio de la lluvia.

Maxie:sadan

Ryan:esto no es bueno estas seguro de seguir

sadan:maxie al fin tendré completa mi venganza

Maxie:ya miraste el caos que haz ocasionado tendré mucho trabajo que hacer

sadan:Ryan prepara te

Ryan:es solo uno no creo que valga la pena (se escuchan temblores)

Extermis acorazado (Rhode):(se acerca al lugar para después agacharse con metralletas en sus hombros ambas controladas por Hikers)

Ryan:por las armas veo que estuvo ocupado

Extermis atacante (chadwick):(llega con garras de un metal Extraño en ambas manos)

Ryan:creo que faltan uno

Extermis alado (samuel):(llega con metrallas en las manos)

Minka:sadan (se pone a su lado jalando lo del brazo) vamonos de aquí no tiene sentido que hagas esto por favor

Maxie:(saca un cuchillo) sabe por que ya no eh usado mi poder últimamente sadan

sadan:(toma la espada de minka) haz esto mas fácil maxie así te matare mas fácilmente

Minka:(se pone enfrente) sadan por favor no hagas esto no te ayudara en nada

sadan:(la golpea) aun lado

Minka:(cae al suelo) no por que sadan por favor

Maxie:y esta es la razón (se corta la mano mientras rayos comienzan a caer a su alrededor) !POR QUE LA DESTRUCCION QUE OCASIONO ES ALGO QUE SOLO UN DIOS PUEDE OCASIONAR!

sadan:(se corta la mano en lo que corre a donde esta Maxie)

Sadan corrió donde estaba Maxie sus compañeros llegaron al lugar y lo trataban de detener pero ya era demasiado tarde 2 rayos cayeron sobre sadan y Maxie respectivamente los Extermis aliados de Maxie se lograron alejar pero la transformación de Maxie fue devastadora.

La segadora luz de la explosión saco volando a la mitad de la ciudad los compañeros de sadan salieron volando kara logro salvar a minka pero de esa explosión un enorme esqueleto de 1,000 metros se comenzó a formar pero este fue derribado el Extermis acorazado de sadan lo golpeo asiendo lo caer.

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(su armadura del brazo izquierdo se destruyo liberando un fuego abrazador que reemplazaba su brazo mientras el resto de su armadura comienza hacer destruida)

sadan:este es el fin Maxie

fin del capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ciudad Null antes una ciudad prosperan te de gente después una ciudad destruida ahora una zona de guerra la mitad de la ciudad estaba destruida como si un arma nuclear se hubiera disparado ahí pero no era lo único había un cuerpo esquelético gigante que la piel le comenzaba a brotar de su cuello.

En la frente del gigante estaba otro mas pequeño era el Extermis acorazado que no paraba de golpear su frente con un brazo de fuego mientras el resto de su armadura se rompía poco a poco del otro lado otros Extermis subían para detenerlo.

Rhode con las metralletas le disparaba las balas estaban perforando su armadura aunque sadan solo pensaba en matar a Maxie decidió encargarse de las molestias corriendo donde estaba Rhode para comerse lo pero el también fue contra el chocando sus puños uno contra el otro.

Los Hikers continuaban disparando pero sadan tomo ambas metrallas para aplastar las después sujeta de ambos brazos para después darle un cabezazo dejándolo algo aturdido pero debido al aturdimiento sadan muerde su cuello arrancando a Rhode comiéndose lo.

Kara lo sujeto por detrás para que se detuviera pero debido a la fuerza superior de sadan termina partiendo le los brazos a kara empujado la al suelo aplastando su cabeza para que le interrumpa y solo se este regenerando sadan salta callen do encima de la cabeza de Maxie continuando los golpes en la cabeza.

El Extermis Eldur comenzó a levantarse algunos Extermis encima de el caían pero sadan se aferraba a la frente con un brazo y con el otro le continuaba golpeando estando al fin de pie Maxie mueve una de sus manos a su cara para quitarse a sadan pero sadan reacciona rápido impulsándose con un cañón volcán.

Sadan evita el golpe por lo que Maxie termina golpeándose la cara sadan otra vez se impulsa son otro cañón volcán empujando la colosal mano del Extermis Eldur cayendo de espaldas al suelo Maxie se quita su mano de la cara viendo como cae sadan sobre uno de sus ojos destruyéndoselo.

Maxie expulsa vapor sacando volando a sadan que termina cayendo al suelo asiendo un cráter enorme sadan sale de su Extermis para recuperar fuerzas mientras que el Extermis Eldur caminaba saliendo de la ciudad disparando un cañón volcán asiendo su cabeza al lado ocasionando una explosión en cadena.

Extermis atacante (john):(sale john de su nuca)

john:sadan ya es el fin

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(toma a john subiéndolo a su espalda)

oliver:ya se volvió un caos total

harleen:tal vez si debimos dejar que sadan lidiara con esto el solo

Natasha:esto nos pasa por buscarlo la próxima dejemos que el mismo vuelva solo

Dinah:jay y laura no abrían muerto

John:lose adonde nos lleva shoku

Blake:donde mas a neun se podrá lanzar un comunicado para que las ciudades a las que se dirige el Extermis Eldur no se muera gente el menos que podemos hacer

oliver:esperemos que henry,scott,Pietro,clint y william se enteren de esto

John:si...shoku acelera el paso debemos de llegar rápido

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(asiente con la cabeza comenzando a correr mas rápido)

En las ruinas de Null.

Extermis hembra (kara):(kara sale de la nuca)

Kara:mala idea

Minka:kara-sama

Kara:minka estas bien donde están los otros

Minka:como jay-sama y laura-san están muertos gerry-sama y shoku-san tuvieron que transportar a los otros a neun pero no pudieron venir por nosotras

Kara:sadan mira lo que ocasiono

Minka:lose pero aun...

Kara:no queda de otra o detenemos a sadan oh ah Maxie

Minka:Maxie es la peor amenaza pero por que a sadan

Kara:yo lo vi se comió a otra persona con el mismo poder que el no se si ya lo a hecho oh no pero si trata de comerse a Maxie estaremos perdidos (se pone a la misma altura de minka poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Minka)

Kara:minka no importa lo que sientas por el pero si el hace eso ninguno de nosotros lo detendrá solo tu no serás afectada por la coordenada del Eldur que es superior a la del fundador entiendes ahí que detener a sadan primero después a Maxie lo detendremos

Minka:(suspiro) de acuerdo primero detendremos a sadan-senpai

En otra parte.

sadan:(sentado pensativo)

Ryan:hey sadan (corriendo a su dirección)

sadan:(deja de pensar y se acerca a su dirección)...

Ryan:hey como estuvo la caída los otros sobrevivieron pero no se como están Minka y kara

sadan:(suspiro) ryan

Ryan:que ya estas muy cansado es normal gastaste mas energías que el resto de nosotros

sadan:no es eso es...(levanta su camisa) esto

Ryan:oh mierda eso es...

sadan:ceniza el costado de mi abdomen se volvió ceniza y esta cayendo se

Ryan:bueno se regenerara si se cae toda la ceniza verdad

sadan:no lose pero si me transformo otra vez y me dejo consumir por la ira el fuego me consumirá convirtiendo mi cuerpo en cenizas eso me matara no podré regenerar me no no podré volver a la vida

Ryan:ahora que dejaras que Maxie gane no eres de los que se rinden

sadan:estoy sin opciones

?:no del todo (baja del muro)

Ryan:oh por dios capitán frió y una asiática

sadan:que hacen aquí

Len:dije que te debía un favor

Hanta:(abraza a sadan) me alegra verte

Ryan:es oficial tu atraes asiáticas muchos te envidiarían

Hanta:levanta tu camisa

sadan:(levanta su camisa y hanta toca su abdomen que es ceniza)

Hanta:ceniza te estas muriendo

sadan:si pero es lento

Len:bueno ya estamos aquí ahí motocicletas al otro lado del muro alcanzaremos al Extermis Eldur antes de que llegue al otro lado del continente

Ryan:que estamos esperando vamos

Fin del capítulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ciudad zwölf

El Extermis Eldur abría llegado los militares se dieron cuenta de el iniciando la evacuación los tanques y helicópteros iniciaron el ataque contra el pero Maxie inicia su contraataque disparando un cañón volcán la destrucción es masiva.

A lo lejos sadan,Hanta,Len,Ryan se dirigían donde el se encontraba llegando para detenerlo Hanta y sadan se adelantan usando un dispositivo para volar se acerca mas para lanzar a sadan el Extermis Eldur lo vio sadan se transformaría en su Extermis acorazado.

Cayendo encima del muro estando enfrente de el para después comenzar a liberar fuego de su cuerpo rompiendo su armadura para después saltar cayendo encima de la cara del Extermis Eldur aunque no lo derriba lo deja aturdido mientras lo golpea.

Ryan:SI no es mucho pero lo detendrá

Len:(escucha pisadas) tenemos compañía

Extermis hembra (kara):(pasa al lado de ellos para después comenzar a trepar el muro dirigiéndose a la cima)

Hanta:pero que que esta haciendo

Ryan:kara mierda quiere detener a sadan

Len:ah de pensar que después de vencer a maxie sadan se lo comerá pero en su situación actual no podrá hacer eso (se pone una mascara) Hanta prepara te le cortaremos los dedos para que no llegue mas arriba

Hanta:(se pone una mascara) de acuerdo será mejor que te sujetes con fuerza

Ryan:apresuren se no queda tiempo

En el Extermis Eldur.

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(sujetándose con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro golpea la frente del Eldur)

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):sadan siempre con esa forma de ser no puedes hacer algo contra mi (expulsa vapor)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se a ferra para no caer se mientras que su armadura se rompe saliendo fuego)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):!ROOOAAAR! (golpea con mas fuerza aun con parte de su armadura rompiéndose)

Extermis hembra (kara):(continua trepando en la que mira la cabeza del Eldur)

kara:le sale mas fuego será mejor que me apresure...

Minka:kara-sama

Extermis hembra (kara):(sus dedos abrían sido cortados mientras cae puede ver quien le corto los dedos)

kara:que pero como es posible

Minka:le cortaron sus dedos endurecidos pero el acero no puede destruir su endurecimiento solo las garras del mandíbula pueden hacer eso

Extermis hembra (kara):(cae al suelo)

Hanta:fue mas fácil de lo que creí

Len:lo es pero ya no nos queda gas solo para ir y venir a otro lado no para atacar

En el Extermis Eldur.

sadan continuaba peleando ya parte de su armadura estaba rota de los brazos siendo reemplazada por fuego aunque el Eldur liberaba vapor a grandes cantidades no lo empujaba para que cayera sadan seguía golpeando.

El eldur pondría su mano en la cara tomando al acorazado que trata de destruir el dedo con un cañón volcán pero es inútil el eldur abriría su boca para después soltar al acorazado tragando se lo mientras continua destruyendo la ciudad.

Len:mierda se lo comió

Hanta:maldito (trata de ir pero lo sujetan del brazo)

Len:no vas a ir no estamos capacitados para enfrentarnos a algo de esa magnitud es gigantesco

Ryan:podríamos derribarlo

Len:tal vez crees poder hacer eso

Ryan:ya eh explotado múltiples veces para destruir cosas pero creo que podría hacer eso

Len:esto es una idea suicida pero no queda de otra listo

Ryan:siento que perderé algo pero si estoy listo

Len fue en dirección a la pierna del eldur para después lanzar a ryan ryan se transformaría en su Extermis colosal generando una explosión para destruir la pierna del eldur pero no hace nada el Eldur se percata de el así que lo toma de la cabeza.

Maxie:oh que tenemos aquí (usa la coordenada)

Ryan:mierda sal de mi cabeza

Maxie:[no lo creo de todos tus compañeros tu eras el mas tonto pero creo que te ayudare en eso]

Ryan:que vas hacer me

Maxie:[te destruiré mentalmente y físicamente]

Ryan:no no no

Maxie aplico la coordenada sobre la mente de Ryan le destrozaba la cabeza asiendo lo sufrir pero no era lo único como lo sujetaba de su cabeza en su Extermis libero vapor a gran temperatura le logro quemar la piel aunque se regenera no era suficiente le quemaba mas la piel.

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):(lo suelta a ryan) supongo que es suficiente basura ya no serás el mismo (recibe un cañón volcán en la cara) oh así que el resto de las basuras están aquí vamos de una vez

Extermis atacante (john):(saca vapor de su boca)

john:aunque fue toda mi energía sigue como si nada

oliver:aquí no ahí que contenerse

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):(usa la coordenada después la deja de usar) muy bien jugare con ustedes por unos minutos en ese lapso de tiempo no creo que puedan hacer me algo

john:no mueran sobrevivan

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):(kleos tienes como máximo 1 hora para venir aquí para que cuando caiga tomes mi poder aunque no creo que sea suficiente) !COMO SEA VENGAN AQUI LOS ANIQUILARE A TODOS USTEDES BASURAS!

fin del capítulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ciudad zwölf interior del estómago del Extermis Eldur.

El Extermis acorazado estaba boca abajo flotando en los líquidos gástricos del Extermis Eldur mientras que sadan estaba sin ideas de lo que hacer ahora.

sadan:{no siento el cuerpo mi brazo izquierdo ya no lo siento}

Hace horas.

sadan:Hanta

Hanta:que sucede

sadan:necesito que me cortes el brazo

Hanta:vas a transformarte ahora gastaras energía y aceleraras tu muerto

sadan:no literalmente corta me el brazo suena algo loco pero es algo con lo que podría sobrevivir

Hanta:aque te refieres con sobrevivir tu cuerpo se esta volviendo ceniza no sobrevivirás para que cortarte el brazo

sadan:cuando ya este cerca de la muerte a segura te de lanzar el brazo para que yo lo vea veras lo que pasara después

Hanta:bien de acuerdo mas te vale no mentir

En el presente.

sadan:ya no creo que pueda (escucha una explosión afuera del cuerpo del eldur) mierda por que por que

Extermis acorazado (sadan):!ROOOAAAR! (su armadura se abría destruido por completo pero liberando una gran cantidad de fuego abrasador evaporándo los líquidos gástricos de forma muy rápida)

En el exterior los Extermis warhammer golpeaban las piernas del Eldur mientras los colosales le disparaban cañones volcanes en la cabeza los alados le lanzaban plumas de endurecimiento mientras que los otros disparaban mas cañones volcanes.

Extermis atacante (john):(dispara de forma seguida un cañón volcán)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(dispara un cañón volcán)

Extermis bestia (jungle):(lanza rocas al Eldur)

Extermis warhammer (william):(golpea seguida mente la pierna del Eldur)

Extermis alado (Dinah):(lanza plumas de endurecimiento)

john:esto no es suficiente

oliver:no ahí que detenernos

Dinah:esto podría ser nuestro fin

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):este es el fin nadie puede conmi...(algo golpea el interior de su estómago) agh...que demonios

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(atraviesa el estómago del Eldur después comienza a trepar hasta llegar a su cabeza el Eldur trata de atrapar lo pero el acorazado era diferente se movía mas rápido estaba prendido en fuego completamente)

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):imposible tu no puedes tener esa fuerza

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(salta a la cara después dispara un cañón volcán que perfora el ojo del Extermis Eldur introduciéndose adentro del ojo comenzando a desgarrar la piel para llegar a la nuca desde el otro lado)

Extermis Eldur (Maxie):demonios sal de ahí (trata de sacarlo de su ojo pero es atacado por mas plumas hechas de endurecimiento)

Dinah:no dejen que saquen a sadan de su cabeza debemos distraerlo

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(sigue disparando un cañón volcán)

El ataque continuo pero aunque no pudieran dañarle lo distraían lo suficiente para que sadan vaya a la nuca desde adentro del cuerpo se dieron cuenta que se asfixiaba al parecer sadan estaba en la garganta y estaba cayendo debido a eso.

Maxie:por que mi garganta (enfrente de el los dedos atravesaban la carne que tenia enfrente para después ver al Extermis acorazado prendido en fuego completamente para después de ser sujetado por el obligando lo a caer al eldur)

El Extermis Eldur había caído sobre la ciudad una gran capa de humo se levanto todos se quedaron por un momento sin saber que hacer pero decidieron acercarse pero fuera de sus Extermis ya que estaban cansados así que tenían que caminar.

Kara ya que estaba cerca se adelanto junto a minka pero de la nada el brazo del Extermis colosal bloqueando su camino viendo que no le dejarían pasa así que fueron a la nuca del colosal que estaba muy quemado.

Kara:bien minka tira con fuerza (jala a ryan)

Minka:(jala a ryan)

Ryan:(es sacado de su Extermis pero su apariencia estaba muy dañada)

kara:ryan idiota mira te

Ryan:(despierta)...

Minka:ryan-sama...no se ve tan mal

Ryan:perras inútiles que hacen no vengan con estupideces de que querían detener el gigante son inútiles

kara:ya calmante no es para tanto

Ryan:no no es para tanto el ese hijo de #&! estuvo en mi cabeza me torturo ya no se cual es la realidad quien soy quien soy jejejejejejeje jajajajajajajajajajaja ah okey me pase ja

Minka:ryan-sama su piel esta

Ryan:un espejo dame un put espejo

Minka:(saca un espejo) solo no lo rom...

Ryan:(toma el espejo y se mira) no no no no puede ser...!ME CONVERTI EN FREDDY KRUGER MALDICION!

Minka:donde esta sadan

Del otro lado sadan ya no estaba prendido en fuego acercándose aun debilita do maxie que no podía moverse solo regenerarse un poco sadan se acercaba pero lo que quedaba del cuerpo se estaba cayendo poco a poco.

Maxie:jajajajaja mira me a mis 700 años fui vencido pero no debes hacerme esto matarme pero no tu

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(se acerca)

Maxie:no te queda tiempo lo se con solo mirar tu cuerpo es obvio que te estas muriendo de forma lenta pero casi rápido debes de mandar tu conciencia a otra parte una parte que este separada de tu cuerpo así te salvaras

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(saca humo de su boca para después irse arrastrando con la fuerza que le queda)

Maxie:(saca una sonrisa) tardaste mucho

Kleos:tenia que esperar aque caigas no podía trepar hasta tu nuca (saca a Maxie)

Maxie:mmmm si lose vamonos en otra parte te daré mi poder

Kleos:si vamos

En otra parte Ryan,kara y Minka se adentraron a la ciudad no encontraron a nadie pero vieron al acorazado caminando con dificultad alguna parte pero vieron que cayo solo podía mover un brazo se estaba arrastrando ryan fue el único en ver como de un tejado cayo un brazo.

Sadan logro alcanzar el brazo solo para tocarlo con su dedo después su cuerpo completamente se volvió ceniza cuando llegaron fueron corriendo minka se adelanto subiendo al Extermis que ahora era ceniza llego a la nuca y saco de las cenizas el cuerpo de sadan que estaba grisáceo con la falta de su brazo izquierdo.

Minka:sadan estas bien

sadan:...

Minka:sadan sadan sadan !SADAN! (acerca su cabeza al pecho de sadan para escuchar su ritmo cardiaco pero no se escuchaba estaba muerto)

Para cuando los demás llegaron encontraron a kara consolando a minka que estaba llorando y a Ryan cargando el cuerpo sin vida de sadan fue enterrado era una perdida muy grave mas minka xavier se encargo que la gente olvida de eso pero solo las personas de zwölf.

La reconstrucción se inicio pero las noticias reportaron el ataque lo que ocasionaría un problema de seguridad nacional y de la confianza de la suprema corte pero nadie sabría que ocasionara eso posiblemente una guerra por el poder.

Fin del capítulo 14


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Año 1906 parte 1

Ubicación Doitsu suprema corte de control international Los países del mundo después de una guerra ocasionada hace 21 años decidieron fundar una corte para establecer la paz no era transmitida ya que era para tomar decisiones importantes para las personas al mundo después.

Pero sin embargo después de la aparición del Jotnar blainn y que el Extermis Eldur apareciera destruyendo parte del continente en su camino a otra ciudad esto ah dado dudas de si seguir confiando en afurika o no pero sí algo que se discute todavía.

Doitsu.

juez: (entrando al lugar) gracias por la espera

presidente cipriani: no hay problema problema problema pudimos preparar nuestros argumentos

juez: estamos sentados en el asiento de la falta de confianza de xavier

Presidente Phillips: falta de confianza es más bien falta de autoridad para decir que tiene bajo control armas poderosas

xavier: estoy consiente de eso pero debo de saber que no tenia intenciones para ocultar eso

presidente vance: pero aun asi tenia que significa eso para eso es esta corte

xavier: como dije aun no sabia si era seguro de decir eso

presidente lee: no es excusa eso xavier

juez: (golpea su escritorio con un pequeño martillo de madera) orden en la sala

xavier: su señoría afirmo que e ocultado eso pero tenia una buena razón para eso

presidente vance: cual razón xavier

presidente johnson: dejemos que hable

xavier: las armas que ustedes dicen que yo tengo que admito que las tengo pero que no tengo hijo para que las use

presidente belga: que clase de arma es

xavier: una arma humana de destrucción masiva que esta en fase beta de utilización

presidente velocidad: fase beta (trae una pantalla que muestra al jotnar blainn) hablas de esto como fase beta esa cosa casi llega a mis dominios xavier que estas ocultando

presidente johnson: el recuerdo que esa cosa apareció en mi país primero fue así que no veo la necesidad de acusar a xavier de eso

presidente speed: eso no evitara que pase de largo como nada si no me acuerdo en el continente de xavier apareció un gigante de fuego que aniquilo parte del lugar verdad

xavier: ese era problema de mi país no del resto del mundo

presidente speed: no hay excusa para eso qué pasa si esa cosa llegaba a otro país los problemas que se fueron registrados

xavier: aun así no se tenia que llegar a este extremo

juez: de acuerdo ahora calmen se tiene que comenzar una forma de resolver esto sin cometer el mismo error de hace 21 años

presidente vance: tiene razón por lo que xavier tiene que darnos esas armas

xavier: no esa es mi respuesta

presidente johnson: te guardaras todo ese poder para ti xavier

xavier: no lo estoy guardando para mi solo uso para la ganancia de mi gente pero aún tiene errores y hasta ahora no los eh quedó resolver

juez: bien alguien tiene algo que decir

presidente phillips: no no es excusa xavier eso es inicio de una guerra

presidente cipriani: nuestros países se están recuperando de la última guerra

xavier: [esto tomara un tiempo me pregunto como que los demás deben estar preparados si inicia la guerra]

En afurika en la ciudad Neun en el cementerio.

kara: (esperando) ...

Ryan: hey chica de acero (se acerca)

Oliver: se han visto tardando todavía sigue con eso minka

Kara: si ya sabes como el afecto eso y solo tiene 13 años

Ryan: si si muy triste y nos vamos

Kara: aun no se compone del cerebro

Oliver: no hay recuperación completa en el entorno de Maxie en cuanto a la recuperación deshidratada

Ryan: blablabla ya nos vamos

Oliver: (suspiro) nos iremos para que se dejen quejar que solas de regreso

Kara: si podremos ir como esta esta

Minka: (sentado apoyándose en la lápida) sadan espero que en donde estés con tu familia me gustaría estar contigo (ahora que lo levante) hasta siempre sadan (va con kara)

Kara: (abre la sombrilla que trae) terminaste

Minka: si ya podemos irnos

Caminaron para la casa presidencial mientras la lluvia no hablaba hasta que kara hablo.

kara: y que le dijiste

Minka: solo le dije que lo extraño

Kara: pero sabes que no volverá

Minka:lose pero aun así yo...(saca algunas lágrimas)

Kara:(se pone a su altura) escucha ya todos sabíamos lo que sentías por el pero sadan nunca lo supo solo te veía como una hermana menor

Minka:aun así yo lo amaba pero ahora nunca lo sabrá

Kara:cierto pero el no querría verte así por su culpa lo sabes verdad

Minka:(se seca las lágrimas) lose esta bien

Kara:(se levanta) bueno continuemos

1 hora después.

Minka:(dormida) mmmm

Escucha explosiones a lo lejos pero eran tan fuertes que se lograron escuchar donde se encontraba debido a eso se levanto de repente mientras que por la ventana veía como la gente era evacuada del lugar así que se cambiaría para después salir de su cuarto.

Estando afuera vio como sus compañeros estaban apresurados para ir afuera haber lo que pasaba encontrando a sus amigos que iban a la bodega de armas minka los siguió encontrando a kara con un rifle de caza.

Minka:kara-sama que esta pasando

kara:(toma a minka y le coloca un chaleco antibalas) escucha no te alejes del resto de nosotros

Minka:muy bien

Salieron al exterior los soldados evacuan a las personas mientras que los Extermis se adentraban a la zona de mas fuego eran los enemigos que venían de roshia a la selva se convierten en su Extermis bestia para tomar a Andrew y lanzar a los barcos.

Andrew se transformo y destruyo los barcos con su explosión que las generaciones están en el agua del mundo el colosal ataca a los otros barcos con un cañón del volcán destruyendo los pero más barcos comenzaron a llegar a Gerry y Shoku se convirtió en sus extermis.

Al ser mas rápidos saltaron por cada barco cortando los bordes hundiendo que los sobrevivientes que llegaron a la orilla fueron tomados como prisioneros por los soldados para sacarles información.

Al día siguiente.

william: este ataque enemigo no fue así de la nada alguien los envió

scott: fueron interrogados son de roshia

henry: no me agrada lo que pasara

diana: pero por qué acaso paso algo en la suprema corte

oliver: al parecer una discusión causao este conflicto

john: pero xavier no debería usar la coordenada para evitar eso

henry: no lo sabemos lo único que podría evitar eso seria la coordenada del Eldur

oliver: entonces Maxie estará involucrado en esto

henry: posiblemente si después de haberlo transformado en la recuperación después de eso

En otra parte.

presidente speed: hice lo que pediste ahora dame esos sueros para mis soldados

?: no te gusta la velocidad de los ojos pero sí debes distraerte con los extremos de la mente me entendiste bien

presidente speed: lo sé pero mas vale cumplir con eso

?: lo haré ya lo sabes

fin del capítulo 15 parte 1


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Año 1906 parte 2

Afurika ciudad neun el lugar se volvió una zona de guerra mas barcos enemigos estaban llegando los soldados se mantenían en trincheras mientras disparaban al enemigo que no paraba con su ataque.

soldado:(disparando)

soldado (2):tenemos problemas en el frente

oliver:mantengan se tranquilos no deben de perder la calma

soldado (3):han llegado a la orilla

oliver:(sale de la trinchera) sigan disparando (se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(dispara un cañón volcán destruyendo un par de soldados)

soldados:algo viene por el cielo

Extermis bestia (jungle):(llega al lugar)

Extermis bestia (robert):(llega al lugar)

shoku:mierda aviones

gerry:al parecer ya están concentrados en avances tecnológicos pero no serán suficientes

Extermis bestia (jungle):tienes razón (toma a gerry)

Extermis bestia (robert):(toma a shoku) no se vayan a caer tan fácilmente

shoku:puedo decir ahora que tengo vertig... (es lanzada)...gooo

gerry:(lo lanzan)

shoku:!AH! (mira enfrente) de acuerdo no debo fracasar (se convierte en su Extermis mandíbula)

gerry:ataca a las alas (se convierte en su Extermis mandíbula)

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(corta una de las alas del avión)

Extermis mandíbula (gerry):(se sujeta de una de las alas para después cortar el ala)

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(salta a otro avión cortando las alas)

shoku:me estoy mareando no creo soportar estar mas a esta altura

Extermis mandíbula (gerry):(salta a otro avión cortando las alas)

Extermis bestia (jungle):cayendo como moscas

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(cae)

shoku:!NOOOOO!

Extermis mandíbula (gerry):(cae en picada)

gerry:(saca su cabeza del Extermis) tranquila shoku caeremos en el agua

Extermis mandíbula (shoku):(se prende en fuego por la fricción)

shoku:!WAAAAAAA!

gerry:tampoco ahí que presumir shoku

Ryan:entendí la referencia

Al final lograron llegar al agua cayendo con seguridad para después ser sacados del agua por sus compañeros para discutir los múltiples ataques al país.

diana:ya es otro ataque continuo si esto continua no quedara nada de soldados

henry:seguimos sin saber nada de xavier

oliver:ya podemos darlo por desaparecido

Matt:(abre la puerta) joder

john:(se acerca) que a pasado (lo ayuda a levantarse)

oliver:(se acerca) donde esta xavier

Matt:se lo llevaron

diana:quien se lo llevo

En doitsu.

xavier:(comienza a despertar)...

?:quita le la bolsa

xavier:que donde estoy

kleos:es usted xavier

xavier:kleos donde esta Maxie

Kleos:al parecer conociste a mi padre bueno después de todo fuiste un aliado y si te preguntas por el bueno ya esta muerto al pasarme su poder por lo que ahora yo soy el invencible bueno aun queda el viejo con el jotnar

kleos:pero eso no va al caso

xavier:por que haz hecho todo esto no debes de seguir los pasos de tu padre

kleos:tu crees que el fue el villano siento decirte esto pero te equivocas como los demás bueno el que pago el precio fue sadan que esta muerto una lastima

xavier:como hiciste todo esto

kleos:los métodos son lo de menos xavier

?:pero mi dinero no lo es verdad

kleos:oh mis modales le presento a frank es un excelente aliado que conseguí pero claro es uno temporal que debo pagarle pero eso será de menos

xavier:(activa la coordenada pero no afecta a frank o a kleos) que como no lo controlo

kleos:una lastima con falta de control sobre mi ahí explicación en cuanto a frank le di un pequeño producto que lo hace inmune a la coordenada

frank:menos charla y mas paga

kleos:bueno espero que disfrutes tu confinamiento xavier por que te quedaras aquí y no trates de escapar por que si no te haré lo mismo que mi padre le hizo a su compañero y creo que ya tienen suficiente con un descerebrado

En afurika.

Matt:estábamos de regreso pero fue cuando un sujeto armado llego no estaba solo había mas

diana:que xavier no los podía controlar con la coordenada

Matt:no podía y los policías no los podían detener

oliver:es imposible pero eso quiere decir que deben de ser personas con el suero despertar

john:pero quien esta produciendo tantos sueros despertar

diana:lo mas posible es que kleos los este produciendo en masa pero de donde lo consigue

En otra parte del mundo.

kleos:bien ya esta todo listo

Presidente speed:espero que se lo que te pedí ya eh perdido muchos de mis soldados en esa guerra que no puedo ganar

kleos:provoca a los de osutoraria son de menos recursos militares que tu país

Presidente speed:lo son pero ellos decidieron no meterse en esta guerra

kleos:los de amerika vendrán atacar tu país una lastima pero tranquilo (toma un maletín)

Presidente speed:(toma el maletín y lo abre) perfecto así que este es ese suero Extermis

kleos:no es un suero común de Extermis pero dejare que tu mismo lo descubras

Presidente speed:bien por mi esto es todo pero aun así te pediré mas de este suero ten lo por hecho

kleos:como quieras ahora necesitare mas suero despertar ya se donde lo conseguiré

En otra parte del mundo un continente conocido como amazon se encuentra un templo en medio de toda una selva enorme kleos se estaba adentrando a esa selva encontrando el templo se adentraría en el para llegar aun laboratorio.

kleos:perfecto como mi padre me había contado aquí esta su laboratorio pero esto no me interesa (abre una puerta)

kleos:(toma una antorcha) me sorprende que no allá colocado iluminación en este lugar

Tras estar bajando por varias por escales que llegan a una puerta que al abrirla estaba una cisterna subterránea que tenia agua verde brotando de una estatua de piedra que tenia los ojos brillando del mismo color.

kleos solo tomo una muestra del agua para después retirarse pero la estatua volteo a mirar lo pero kleos no hizo caso y se retiro del lugar para comenzar la fabricación de mas suero despertar.

En roshia aeropuerto del continente.

frank:(sube al avión después se sienta en un asiento)

?:atención pasajeros en unos momentos se tomara vuelo afurika favor de levantarse durante el viaje

frank:bueno ya tenia que salir de este lugar

En afurika.

john:como va la evacuación

soldado:todos los civiles fueron llevados al este del país estarán a salvo

diana:extranjeros llegaron lleven los al este del país no podemos arriesgar nos a perder mas vidas inocentes

soldado:si señora (se retira del lugar)

john:todo listo

diana:debido a esto no podemos hacer que los científicos hagan avances tecnológicos pero no importa después de todo nos tienen como línea de defensa

kara:ya están preparados los barcos invadiremos roshia para el amanecer

diana:di les a los otros que se preparen partiremos en unas horas

kara:de acuerdo

john:kara otra cosa

kara:si

john:haz que lleven a minka con los refugiados

kara:pero minka es mejor que los soldados que van no debería de venir con nosotros

diana:los demás saben eso pero aun así minka no puede venir

kara:de acuerdo iré a decirle

Al otro día.

kara llevo a minka con los refugiados fueron acompañadas por ryan que solo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido durante todo el viaje minka estaba callada kara solo tenia sus ojos en el camino al cabo de unos minutos llegan donde los refugiados.

kara:(baja del vehículo) llegamos

Minka:(baja del vehículo) por que estamos

kara:(se acerca a los soldados) habrán la puerta traigo mas refugiados

soldados:en seguida habrán la puerta

Minka:kara-sama por que estamos aquí

kara:(se acerca a minka y se pone a su altura) escucha tu te quedaras aquí hasta que terminemos con la guerra entendido

Minka:pero puedo ayudar solo necesito un chaleco antibalas y un arma

kara:mira minka esto no es un juego de niños te prometo que volveré a recogerte

Ryan:hey ya podemos irnos quiero invadir Rusia

kara:(se levanta) bueno tenemos que irnos

Minka:volverás

kara:si te lo prometo

Fin del capítulo 16 parte 2


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Año 1907 parte 1

Minka:(dormida)

Frank:hey despierta

Minka:(se despierta)...que hora es (se taja los ojos)

Frank:son mas de las 6 de la tarde tienes el sueño pesado verdad

Minka:(se levanta de la cama) ya regre...

Frank:no ya lleva un año que no ha venido date por vencida no vendrá

Minka:calla te si vendrá debe estar ocupada

Frank:como digas bajas por que la comida es escasa últimamente (sale del cuarto)

Minka:tonto

1 hora después

Minka:(baja por las escaleras) que comeremos hoy

Frank:sopa instantánea

Minka:(suspiro) [otra vez]

Se sentaron a comer frank habla del servicio militar que debe cumplir minka solo comía.

Frank:hey estas escuchando

Minka:(comiendo)

Frank:mmmm (comiendo)

Minka:y

Frank:y? que

Minka:el servicio militar

Frank:bueno como te había dicho obligatoria mente los hombres adultos y jóvenes de 18 años deben estar en el ejercito

Minka:lo se pero aun no cumplo con la edad requerida para eso

Frank:lose por lo que yo voy hacer ese servicio te quedaras sola

Minka:espera que no

Frank:solo lo hago para que no nos echen de la ciudad

Minka:lose pero dijiste que no te irías

Frank:bueno esperaba esa reacción bueno (se levanta de la mesa) tengo que ir nos veremos en la otra vida posiblemente muera

Minka:dijiste que no te irías maldito kara me dejo aquí y no ah vuelto

Al otro día.

Frank:(va para la puerta) niña me voy no dejes que te maten en esta ciudad (sale por la puerta)

Frank fue donde se estaban reclutando las personas para el ejercito así que fue a unirse fueron un par de horas de puro papeleo que fue rápido a los nuevos reclutas eran llevados a la zona de entrenamiento para que estén preparados.

Llegada la noche los reclutas estaban dormidos sin embargo frank se había ido de los dormitorios para robar un vehículo para escapar era sencillo había pocas personas vigilando así que logro robarse lo para después irse de la zona de entrenamiento.

Frank:ja par de idiotas

?:(sale de la parte trasera tomándolo del cuello) sabia que te escaparías por eso te seguí

Frank:agh...(detiene el vehículo) joder estaba conduciendo pudimos haber muerto en el camino niña

Minka:(lo suelta) como supiste que era yo

Frank:tu voz chillona que haces aquí niña

Minka:algo me decía que no querías ayudar a este país así que te seguí y fue lo correcto a donde planeabas irte

Frank:tengo un contacto que me dijo que quería mi ayuda me iba a pagar muy bien por hacerlo ahora tengo que regresar me y dejarte en la ciudad

Minka:no lo harás te acompañare te guste oh no

Frank:(suspiro) de acuerdo con una condición (enciende el auto) no me interrumpirás en lo haga bien

Minka:bien (se sienta)

Frank:(continua conduciendo)

Minka:por que eres frió

Frank:no todos tenemos una actitud cálida niña además tengo mis razones para ser así

Minka:perdiste algo

Frank:mi familia pero esto no importa ahora

Minka:yo perdí a mis padres y a alguien que amaba

Frank:[estas niñas de ahora enamorando se a edad temprana] como digas

1 hora después.

Frank:llegamos (sale del vehículo)

Minka:(sale del vehículo) señor Matt es usted

Matt:baja así que eres tu minka tiempo sin verte

Frank:bueno al grano

Matt:bueno este es el sujeto que se cree que es ayudado por alguien de gran poder

frank:poder político

Matt:no esa clase de poder otra clase de poder

Frank:se trata de kleos

Matt:lo conoces

Frank:me contrato para poder capturar a xavier

Matt:ya veo así que fue usted

Frank:algún problema con eso lo hacia por dinero las armas no son baratas

Matt:eso lo explica pero otra cosa que te allá pedido kleos

Frank:no...bueno me había pedido localizar aun arqueólogo

Matt:comenzaremos con eso donde se encuentra el arqueólogo

Frank:amerika se encuentra ahí será mejor apresurar nos los vuelos al extranjero se están acabando muy pronto no habrá

Matt:no iremos en avión usaremos un barco tengo uno lo usaremos para ir

Frank:cuando iremos

Matt:justo ahora mejor nos apresuramos

Frank:suban al auto llegaremos mas rápido

1 hora después.

frank:cuanto tardara este barco

Matt:lo que tenga que tardar

Minka:buscamos a xavier con ayuda de un arqueólogo

Matt:no exactamente si nos enfrentamos a kleos debemos detener algo para enfrentarlo

Minka:vamos a buscar armas militares

Matt:no para ser mas exacto estamos buscando aun gigante de piedra

Minka:gigante de piedra

Matt:difícil de creer

Minka:bueno si ya no tengo 12 años para creer cosas de fantasía

Matt:bueno no es fantasía es mas bien ciencia

Minka:vale okey

Matt:pero claro los forajidos no son aceptados adonde vamos

Minka:solo espero que podamos hacer algo contra kleos

Matt:no matarlo detenerlo si pensamos como el solo busca dinero a diferencia de Maxie el busca dinero en vez de conocimiento

Minka:va ser un largo viaje

Fin del capítulo 17 parte 1


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Año 1907 parte 2

Amerika puerto.

Matt:(baja del barco) llegamos

Minka:(baja del barco) este lugar es bastante grande

Frank:(baja del barco) si lo es será mejor que encontremos al arqueólogo

Fueron por toda la ciudad pasando por los museos para ver si estaba en arqueólogo pero lamentablemente no estaba en ningún museo pero continuaron buscando al final en uno de los museos encontraron su dirección.

Minka:es aquí

Frank:es una escuela

Matt:es sábado los profesores deben estar en junta mejor esperemos afuera

Frank:(se sienta en el suelo) no queda de otra

Minka:(se apoya en la pared) lo que faltaba

Matt:bueno (se sienta en el suelo) descansemos

10 minutos después.

Minka:no ah salido

Frank:se acabo (se levanta)

Matt:frank

Frank:(se acerca al guardia) disculpe ahí algún profesor que allá estudiado arqueología aquí

guardia:(mira aun lado de frank) viene con su hija

Frank:si bueno es para hablar con el profesor por la calificaciones de ella

guardia:ya veo busca al profesor christian el no vino pero vive unas calles mas adelante lo podrá encontrar

Frank:gracias

Minka:y cual fue el resultado

Frank:vive mas adelante vamos

1 hora después.

Matt:(toca la puerta) profesor

?:(abre la puerta) que es lo que quieren

Frank:profesor queremos hablar del gigante de roca

?:vienen a burlar se

Minka:no señor estamos aquí para pedir ayuda alguien mas encontró a ese gigante y lo usa para la guerra

?:(abre la puerta) digan me todo lo que saben

Suero despertar

Este suero permite al que se lo inyecte conseguir súper fuerza aparte de aumentar su tiempo de vida pero también inmunidad a la coordenada del poder fundador,eldur y blainn pero el potencial del suero no es solo hacer fuerte a una persona si no que puede darle vida a objetos inanimados pero deben de tener forma de un humano para que tome vida

Minka:eso es lo que pasa kleos fabrica varios sueros para que los de roshia lo usen para ganar la guerra

Christian:si el suero continua de esa forma produciéndose en masa el gigante se levantara para destruir el continente

Frank:como lo encontramos

Christian:amazon ahí se encuentra

Minka:amazon pero es solo una isla con varias junglas a su alrededor

Christian:pero en el fondo de esas junglas ahí civilización

Frank:civilización humana

Christian:es civilización

Matt:pero no humana

Christian:si

Minka:entonces que clase de civilización se encuentra en amazon

Christian:hombres de roca son seres que se dedican a construir templos

Matt:son pensantes

Christian:inteligentes pero no violentos no están interesados en la guerra

Frank:tal vez por eso kleos logra salir de ahí sin sufrir daño alguno

Christian:no ellos no dejarían que cualquiera entre ahí

Matt:entonces que habrá hecho para poder entrar

Christian:no lose todavía y no creo que usara la coordenada ellos son inmunes

Frank:como nosotros entonces kleos debe de cierta forma camuflar se

Christian:tal vez pero no lo sabremos si no lo vemos por nosotros mismos

Minka:otro viaje pero para salvar el mundo

Christian:si y para evitar que el gigante no destruya el mundo

Matt:si bueno pon le otro nombre a ese gigante

Minka:que tal Golem

Christian:golem si le queda bien ese nombre

Frank:apresure monos

En amazon.

kleos:(toma mas muestras del agua verde y nota que lo miran) mmmm estas vivo eh

kleos:bueno no importa los tuyos están enterrados no me podrán hacer algo saben lo que hago y tu que podrías hacerme

kleos:mmmm sin palabras (se levanta) bueno eres solo una gigantesca estatua que me harías (se retira de la cisterna subterránea)

fin del capítulo 18 parte 2


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Año 1908

Amazon la isla de Golem Minka,Matt,Frank,Christian fueron a la isla para buscar a kleos pero tenían que pasar sobre miles de árboles afortunadamente lograron llegar al pueblo de golem.

Christian:ya estamos aquí

Minka:este lugar

Frank:parece un pueblo indio pero las casas son mas grandes

Matt:bueno será mejor que busquemos a kleos

Minka:donde están los hombres de piedra

Christian:deben de estar por aquí

Frank:ahí

Encontraron la entrada al templo así que entraron bajando por varias escaleras llegando hasta la cisterna subterránea al haber entrado encuentran a golem que de su boca estaba saliendo agua verde y este voltea su mirada a ellos.

Matt:ya noto nuestra presencia

Frank:atrás

Christian:tranquilos

Golem:(comenzó a levantarse)

Matt:debemos salir de aquí

Minka:vamos

Corrieron a la salida mientras golem se levantaba el lugar comenzó a derrumbar se comenzaron a salir estando afuera golem abría salido revelando su altura de 90 metros golem empezó a caminar lo siguieron para ver adonde iba.

Minka:golem detente

Golem:(continua caminando)

Matt:es inútil no va a escucharnos

Golem:(se detiene)

Frank:que esta haciendo

Golem:(coloco sus manos en el suelo mientras el agua verde brotaba de el)

Matt:que esta haciendo

Christian:esta trayendo de vuelta a los hombres de piedra

El agua al tener contacto con la tierra levanto a los hombres de piedra que se levantaron viendo a su líder que tenia sus manos en el suelo mientras brota agua verde de sus manos los hombres de piedra notaron la presencia de minka,frank,matt y christian pero los ignoraron.

Los hombres de piedra fueron a su pueblo para continuar con sus actividades como construir un nuevo templo golem se sentó viendo a los suyos haciendo sus actividades.

Minka:tenia razón los hombre de roca no son violentos

Frank:que hizo kleos para que estuvieran bajo tierra

Matt:conociéndolo debió usar la fuerza bruta para eso

Hombre de piedra:(se acerca ellos)

Minka:uno se acerca

Matt:no debe agradar le nuestra presencia

Hombre de piedra:(se arrodilla)

Minka:por que haces eso

Hombre de piedra:gracias (se levanta)

Minka:pue...puedes hablar

Hombre de piedra:(asiente con la cabeza) gente de piedra no ser tontos poder hablar con animales

Frank:nos dijo animales

Hombre de piedra:animales tener poder de padre como animales conseguir poder de padre

Minka:se refiere al suero despertar

Frank:piedra parlante tenemos este poder por que un hombre nos lo dio se los robo para ser mas precisos

Hombre de piedra:animal barbudo dar poder de padre a animales creer que animal barbudo estar muerto

Minka:ese animal barbudo era pelirrojo

Hombre de piedra:animal barbudo era pelirrojo animal barbudo venir una vez a tomar poder de padre

Christian:de acuerdo alguien ya estuvo aquí antes de kleos

Minka:maxie le contó a kleos de este lugar para conseguir poder despertar

Matt:no nos hacen nada

Hombre de piedra:padre decir que no son amenaza animales no ser amenaza

Minka:no animales no ser amenaza no nos digan animales

Hombre de piedra:como llamar animales que no son animales

Minka:no creo que les gusten que los llamen gente de piedra verdad

Hombre de piedra:padre no darnos nombre al crearnos

Minka:es algo triste que no tengan nombre verdad

Hombre de piedra:tu ponerle nombre a nosotros

Minka:un nombre para ustedes (piensa)

Frank:como vamos a irnos

Matt:no nos iremos hasta detener a kleos si tuvieramos algo para saber como detenerlo

Minka:(continua pensando) ya se te llamare rocky

Hombre de piedra:...

Minka:no te gusta

Rocky:gustar me nombre animal

Minka:tengo nombre

Rocky:cual ser animal

Minka:minka

Rocky:rocky gustar le ese nombre

Frank:oye de casualidad un animal como nosotros tenia un lugar con cosas raras

Golem:(señala una cueva)

Frank:gracias grandote (va a la cueva)

Matt:lo seguiré por si encontramos algo

Llegada la noche christian convivió con los hombres de piedra que aprendieron a construir con piedras minka hablaba con rocky que aprendió hablar mejor minka le cuenta un par de secretos que ella no le cuenta a los demás rocky le dice que guardara esos secretos.

Christian:(golpeando un par de rocas creando una chispa creando fuego) así se crea fuego

Hombres de piedra:(asombrados)

Minka:y bueno rocky ya te conté varias cosas

Rocky:ser demasiados secretos

Minka:lose pero me es difícil tener que contarle a alguien todo eso

Rocky:entender yo

MInka:bueno (se acuesta en el suelo) mañana será otro día

Hombres de piedra

Son humanoides hechos de piedra se desconoce desde cuando existente pero se cree que desde que apareció golem y el agua de poder despertar hizo que estos seres aparecieran al principio eran seres que se comportaban como cavernícolas pero con el paso del tiempo dejaron ese comportamiento.

No se sabe quien los influencio en la construcción posiblemente Maxie pero debió de haberlos enterrado cosa que debió hacer que no se pudieran levantar y quedaran en un estado vegetal hasta que golem los despertó.

Minka:(despierta) ya es de mañana

Rocky:amigos de minka estar buscándola

Minka:(se levanta de la cama) bueno supongo que es para discutir un plan

Fin del capítulo 19


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Año 1909

En la zona de guerra de Roshia miles de soldados de Afurika estaban en ataque de invadir el lugar pero los soldados con el poder despertar de roshia eran difíciles de derrotar pero gracias a los Extermis los derrotan aunque estuvieran armados.

Llegada la noche los de afurika tenia un campamento donde se preparaban para otro ataque al igual que atienden a los heridos gracias al doctor carlton algunos se podían recuperar pero otros no los Extermis se encargaban de planear un ataque.

Ryan:joder por cuanto tiempo vamos estar haciendo esto

Oliver:el tiempo necesario mientras no detengan el ataque

Kara:aun así debemos detener esto a la fuerza mientras continué

Diana:pero aun asiendo esto no se detendrán

Kara:joder como detendremos esto

John:tranquila esto se detendrá en algún momento

Kara:lose pero como estará minka

Ryan:casi 4 años en guerra y no se nos vio matando rusos cuando alguien tenga las pelotas de dibujar esta historia solo se verán pequeñas viñetas de nosotros matando rusos si seguro eso pasara

soldados:(se acerca corriendo) nos atacan...(recibe un disparo en la cabeza)

Oliver:mierda preparen se para el ataque

En otra parte de Roshia.

Minka:al fin llegamos

Frank:si no me equivoco el presidente de este país tiene un trato con kleos para producir suero despertar

Matt:será mejor detenerlo por cualquier medio

Tomaron rumbo a la casa presidencial pero se dieron cuenta que los soldados que se les inyecto el suero despertar eran obligados a consumirlo de forma continua por lo que los afectados tienen una musculatura exagerada que atacaban a cualquiera que tenían enfrente.

Minka:mierda pero que les pasa

soldado:!MATAR! (lanza un camión)

Frank:(evita el camión) no tenemos tiempo para esto

Matt:son militares afectados por el suero despertar inyectado en grandes cantidades (dispara con un AK-47)

Frank:(dispara con un AK-47) necesitamos apoyo en fuerza

Minka:rocky

Rocky:(golpea al soldado) lo hice bien

Minka:debemos continuar y si lo hiciste bien

Rocky:si

Matt:donde esta Christian y golem

Frank:dijo que golem sabia como detener a los soldados despertar

En otra parte de Roshia.

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(disparando un cañón volcán)

soldado:fuego

soldado (2):(dispara un par de mísiles)

Extermis acorazado (oliver):(recibe los mísiles pero no le afectan aplastando el lanza mísiles)

Oliver:si esto continua tendremos que usar a Ryan y Andrew

soldado (3):disparen las armas nucleares

soldado (4):si señor (da el comunicado de usar las armas nucleares)

Las armas nucleares son disparadas a su dirección los Extermis vieron desde el cielo como caía los mísiles a su dirección robert y jungle estaban listos para lanzar a Ryan y a Andrew pero pudieron ver como los mísiles eran sacados de órbita por algo.

Desde atrás de ellos apareció golem emergiendo del agua el estaba asiendo que roca salga de los mísiles asiendo que pierdan dirección y terminan cayendo al mar sin explotar los soldados que tenían el suero despertar comenzaban a petrificar se.

Oliver:(sale de su Extermis) pero que a pasado

Kara:(sale de su Extermis) que es esa cosa

Golem:(baja a alguien de su hombro)

Christian:llegamos a tiempo

kara:que se supone que es esa cosa quien es usted

Christian:larga historia pero les diré que el presidente speed esta por recibir un terrible castigo

En la casa presidencial.

Presidente speed:como esta pasando esto

Kleos:mmmm creo que ya estas perdido

Presidente speed:(saca un arma) error tu estas perdido

Kleos:y para que el arma tratas de...(recibe un disparo)

Kleos:(escupe sangre) idiota...(recibe un disparo en la cabeza cayendo al suelo)

Presidente speed:(tira el arma) por lo menos ya estas muerto

Kleos:(se levanta mientras se regenera) tan débil como siempre

Presidente speed:no como es que

Kleos:soy inmortal y crees que un arma tan simple puede matarme

Presidente speed:entonces por que no te encargas de esos gigantes de fuego por tu cuenta

Kleos:si bueno creo que tienes compañía pero una lastima para ti por que no estoy aquí (se desvanece)

Presidente speed:que mi cabeza

soldado:agh...(cae al suelo desangrado)

Presidente speed:como es esto posible

Minka:hola señor presidente

Presidente speed:una asiática creí que estaban todos muertos

Rocky:animal estar con miedo

Frank:espero que este listo para recibir una paliza

Matt:oh mejor se rinde señor presidente

Presidente speed:(saca una jeringa) no me rendiré así de fácil (se inyecta una dosis cargada del suero despertar)

Tras haberse inyectado el suero su musculatura aumento para después lanzarse contra rocky empujando lo comenzando a golpearlo pero en lo que lo hace le comienzan a disparar Matt y frank mientras minka le atraviesa la espalda con un cuchillo.

En la ciudad se estaba dando un caos mientras que los Extermis se abrían paso de todos los militares sin usar sus poderes solo regenerandose al recibir disparos al llegar a la casa presidencial desde el segundo piso caen el presidente y rocky.

Presidente speed:(golpea a rocky continuamente) te vas a morir

Rocky:(detiene un golpe y se lo devuelve) animal debe calmar se (lo golpea con fuerza quitándose lo de encima después se levanta) yo gano

Presidente speed:(cansado) esto no se quedara así (es apuñalado por la espalda)

Minka:te mueres ahora (lo continua apuñalando)

Kara:minka

Minka:(mira aun lado) kara (es sujetada del cuello) agh...

Presidente speed:esto se acabo un paso mas y se (le aplastan la cabeza soltando a minka)

Minka:agh...rayos

Kara:(se acerca) estas bien minka

Minka:lo estoy (es jalada de la oreja) ahí pero por que eso

Kara:te había dicho que te quedaras en afurika pero lo importante ahora es irnos de aquí ya vienen soldados

Se fueron por la alcantarilla para evadir a los soldados de Roshia quienes encontraron a su presidente muerto cosa que a los pocos días ocasiona el caos en Roshia las personas se mataban entre si algunas personas se fueron del país.

Dicho acontecimiento se dio en las noticias aun que al principio se culpo afurika pero a la falta de pruebas no los pudieron culpar pero se mantenían investigando a los militares de afurika pero ninguno lo había hecho la investigación se mantuvo durante un año.

Año 1910

Minka:(con una sombrilla) esta lluvia no a parado

Kara:minka (se acerca) ya se termino tu trabajo de medio tiempo

Minka:si

Kara:esa es mi niña

Minka:tengo 17 años ya soy casi una adulta

Kara:cierto pero para los demás seguirás siendo esa niña que acompañaba a...

Minka:por favor no digas su nombre aun no eh superado eso

Kara:tranquila pero ya debiste superarlo pero bueno ya no importa vas a ir a verlo

Minka:si

Cementerio de afurika.

Minka:(se acerca a la tumba de sadan) sadan-senpai ya tengo 17 años el mes próximo tendré 18 años ojalá estuvieras aquí para verme crecer

Frank:(se acerca) así que ese es tu novio muerto

Minka:(sonrojada) no era mi novio

Frank:(ríe un poco) bueno ahí me lo saludas

Minka:y usted a donde va a ir

Frank:a chugoku tengo aun amigo allá

Minka:que suerte tiene

Frank:nos vemos espero que vuelvas a verlo

Minka:si siento que algún día lo podré ver otra vez

Ryan:(llega al lugar) aquí están

Kara:que sucede

Ryan:vas decir que estoy loco pero esta mañana vi tu muerte

Kara:bien oye estoy de buen humor llevare a minka a comer algo quieres venir

Ryan:siento que vi el futuro significara bueno no importa cierto o si importara

En otra parte del mundo.

Len:(entra aun cuarto) ya termino de regenerarse Hiana

Hiana:solo espera un año mas quieres

Len:mas le vale terminar rápido ya no nos quedara tiempo

Fin del capítulo 20


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Año 1911

Espacio mental de sadan.

sadan:(caminando por un pasillo con una antorcha) dios que es este lugar

?:débil

sadan:(mira a todos lados) donde estas

?:jajajajaja tienes suerte de estar vivo pocos sobreviven

sadan:que es lo que quieres

?:no tienes nada que ofrecerme pero ahora estas en coma

sadan:que en coma pero hace días que ya debí de terminar de regenerarme debería estar despierto

?:pero no lo estas abusaste del poder de tu Extermis que estaba sobre cargado de poder y en consecuencia tu cuerpo se volvía ceniza poco a poco

sadan:quieres decir que estoy muerto mierda y aun pasando mi conciencia a mi brazo no funciono

?:si funciono pero sobre esforzaste tus poderes de regeneración al parecer estabas desesperado por sobrevivir

sadan:por eso quede en coma

?:en efecto mi débil amigo el perjudicado fue tu poder Extermis ya no sirve

sadan:que quieres decir con que ya no sirve

?:esa cosa ahora es solo un gigante de fuego sin capacidad especial física da pena solo con verlo

sadan:como salgo de aquí

?:no puedes estas solo abandonaste a tus amigos

sadan:ellos intervinieron en mi venganza no los abandone

?:lo hiciste tu idea de venganza te llevo a dejar a tus amigos no lo aceptas

sadan:callate insecto

?:acoso quieres pelear muy bien pelearemos hasta que no puedas mas

En el exterior.

Len:estas segura no estas muerto

Hiana:ya te lo dije termino de regenerarse pero esta en estado de coma no se por cuanto tiempo y su pulso es normal

Len:estas segura que se regenero por completo

Hiana:ya te dije que si

Len:y si un órgano interno no esta funcionando deberías checar eso (abre una puerta) estaríamos cuidando de un cadáver sin darnos cuenta (cruza la puerta)

Hiana:...(se dirige a una mesa con equipo médico para tomar un cuchillo) Len tiene razón falta que un órgano aun este en proceso de regeneración (levanta la camisa de sadan) tiene un buen cuerpo

Hiana:(se golpea la cabeza) en que estoy pensando (levanta mas la camisa después acerca el cuchillo) debo de concentrarme esto todo para evitar que este hombre muera

Una vez el cuchillo atravesó la piel prosiguió a bajar el cuchillo pero rayos brotaban de la herida Hiana por reflejo se alejo pero los rayos pararon de aparecer Hiana se volvió acercar prosiguiendo a seguir cortando la piel casi llegando a la cintura.

Hiana:(toma unos guantes y se los pone) bien (introduce sus adentro checando los órganos) los pulmones están en perfecto estado los riñones también están bien el intestino grueso no esta dañado (ve que otra vez salen rayos y se aleja) no otra vez si esta jugando me una broma no es buen lugar para eso

En el espacio mental.

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(le pisan la cabeza)

?:jajaja eres solo un montón de ira sin cerebro (le pisa la cabeza)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):callate saldré de aquí te guste oh no

?:veo que usas mucho tu ira veamos hasta donde puedes soportar ira (lo toma de la cabeza)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(el ser extraño se volvió gas introduciéndose dentro de su boca)

Fuera del espacio mental.

Hiana:(cierra la herida) espero que termine de regenerarse después de ese corte

Hanta:(entra al cuarto) ya despertó

Hiana:no lo ah hecho

Hanta:(se sienta al lado de la cama) se ve tan lindo cuando esta dormido

Hiana:no decías lo mismo cuando era solo un brazo

Hanta:y decías que no sobreviviría

Hiana:bueno estaba sobre esforzando sus células E

Hanta:células E son las células que se generan después de que se obtiene un Extermis las células E son vitales para la regeneración y la formación del cuerpo del Extermis

Hanta:entonces sadan sobre esforzó sus células E y por eso esta en coma

Hiana:si por eso pero no lo creo todavía sus células ya deberían estar recargadas después de un tiempo pero algo debe de estar pasándole que hace que sus células no le permiten despertarse

Hanta:estará bien

Hiana:en ese estado tal vez no pero habrá que seguir cuidándolo hasta que despierte

Hanta:si tu lo dices otra cosa ya terminaste esos sueros Jotnar

Hiana:ya los termine solo seria darse los a nuestros compañeros segura que no quieres uno

Hanta:estoy conforme con el que tengo de poder despertar seré mas útil

Hiana:si tu lo dices bueno (se dirige a la puerta) cuida lo en lo que voy hablar con los otros (sale del cuarto)

Hanta:(mira a sadan) me alegra de que estés vivo por un momento pensé que te perdí pero cuando tu brazo mostró señal de estar se regenerando supe que estabas vivo aun

Hanta:y eso me alegro (pone su mano al lado de la cara de sadan) sadan me alegra que no estés muerto (le da un beso en la frente) espero que despiertes pronto

En otra parte.

Hiana:(abre la puerta) siento la demora

Len:supongo que no vienes para decir que ya despertó verdad

Hiana:justo lo que dijiste

Erenia:entonces a que vienes

Hiana:enojada como siempre erenia

Erenia:si si lo que digas cuando vamos a desterrar al rey

Len:calma todo a su tiempo debemos detener todo lo que haremos

Hiana:los demás ya tienen los sueros que les di

Len:si ya todos menos...

Erenia:!YO! no me han dado un suero Jotnar no confían en mi

Len:tu solo destruirías todo perderíamos el factor sorpresa

Erenia:eso no es cierto yo soy muy útil

Len:ja eso nadie se lo cree

Erenia:!EH! por que dudan de lo que puedo hacer

Len:varios factores lo hacen saber por que

Erenia:como cuales digan los

Hiana:bueno siempre se te tiene que salvar,te enojas fácilmente,lloras en algunas ocasiones cuando vez que eres inútil,etcétera oh y siempre te pones a gritar cuando atacamos

Erenia:ah es cierto pero si soy útil puedo usar el equipo de maniobras omnidireccional a la perfección

Len:después de caerte 10 veces ya pudiste usarlo bien

Erenia:no me lo recuerdes

Hiana:bueno entonces como haremos el ataque

Len:cuantos Extermis zombies ahí cerca del muro

Hiana:menos de 50 la ultima vez perdimos mas de la mitad crees que es seguro hacer otro ataque

Len:claro pero no para debilitar al ejercito si no para infiltrar a alguien

Hiana:estas seguro de eso sabemos que es el padre de sadan según las pruebas de ADN pero no estamos seguros si es cierto

Len:entonces pregunta le si no es su padre

Hiana:(mira para atrás) ya despertaste

sadan:que me quieren preguntar de mi padre

Fin del capítulo 21


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Hiana:Hanta nos dijo que tu padre se llamaba Dominic

Sadan:si así se llamaba pero para que querían saber eso el esta muerto

Hiana:no...(saca una foto)...del...todo (se la entrega)

sadan:(mira la foto pero la suelta dejando que caiga al suelo) no

Len:(levanta la foto) difícil de creer

sadan:(toma de los hombros a Len) cuando llego a este lugar

Len:hace 26 años llego de un avión que cayo del cielo fue el único sobreviviente

sadan:y que mas

Len:es todo lo que sabemos debido a que era del mundo de afuera no sabemos que le hicieron que el tomo todo el control del lugar y los que se revelaron eran asesinados tuvimos suerte de escapar y refugiar nos en las montañas

sadan:en las montañas por que no en los bosques

Len:(se levanta) mejor síguenos

Lo llevaron afuera encontrándose con otros compañeros al salir el clima era frió sadan ignora el frió estando afuera se da cuenta por que no se ocultan en los bosques había Extermis zombies que vagaban en todo el bosque se comían a los animales por extraña razón.

sadan:se están comiendo a los animales

Len:están hambrientos se supone que comen personas pero los instintos de hambre los dominan por lo que se comen a los animales

Hiana:debido a eso la falta de comida se hizo presente aun que lo resolvimos un tiempo después

sadan:acoso plantan su comida en otra parte

Hanta:lo intentamos pero terminaron aplastandolas cuando pasaron cerca de ahí

sadan:de donde sacan su comida entonces

Len:nos infiltramos en la ciudad y robamos la comida es fácil por la noche la seguridad es terrible

sadan:ya veo como se supone que lo van a detener

Erenia:ataque directo al muro que protege a la ciudad

sadan:y como piensan hacerlo

Len:tenemos poderes que nos ayudaran

sadan:tienen Extermis

Hiana:bueno tenemos algo parecido pero no efectivo en combate

sadan:otra cosa donde esta olgr no lo he visto por mucho tiempo

Hanta:sigue me

Hanta llevo a sadan a donde se encontraba olgr que estaba cerca de un joven de 18 años rubio al parecer hablaban de Maxie cosa que para sadan le trae malos recuerdos pero decide ignorarlo solo para esperar a que se den cuenta de su presencia.

olgr:oh sadan al fin terminaste de regenerarte

sadan:si bueno aun no termino alguien me abrió el estómago y continuo regenerandome pero de forma lenta

olgr:dímelo a mi aun teniendo un poder destructivo mi regeneración es igual de lenta como la tuya aun no se por que

sadan:quien es el

Rymr:me llamo Rymr hijo adoptivo de olgr

sadan:hijo adoptivo

olgr:no tuve el mismo tiempo que Maxie para aprender a controlar mi poder pero se que Rymr podrá hacerlo

Rymr:aun estoy con duda de si podré hacer eso

sadan:quien no la tendría bueno (se levanta) ya debo irme

Olgr:cuida te que se mejore tu regeneración

sadan:si (se retira del lugar)

En la noche.

sadan:(dormido)

En su espacio mental.

sadan:otra vez aquí (saca una antorcha) ese sujeto otra vez va aparecer aquí mejor debo

?:debes que

sadan:(se voltea) tu otra vez

?:mmmm supongo que la ultima vez me evadiste pero no importa

sadan:que es lo que quieres de mi

?:acepta que abandonaste a tus compañeros originales si no lo haces no te dejare estar en paz

sadan:(se convierte en su Extermis acorazado)

El Extermis acorazado fue el primero en lanzar el primer golpe pero el ser extraño lo golpea mandándolo al suelo el acorazado se volvió a levantar lanzando un cañón volcán pero el ser extraño camino entre ese fuego para cerrarle la boca después lo golpea nuevamente.

Otra vez cae al suelo pero se levanto se dieron golpes el acorazado era el mas afectado mi entras que el ser extraño no lo era no parecía recibir los golpes pero si podía dar golpes que eran demasiado fuertes para el acorazado.

Nuevamente termino en el suelo casi se queda inconsciente se logro levantar pero el ser extraño le piso la cabeza mostrando otra vez su superioridad le dijo que ya era obvio quien era el que dominaba la batalla pero sadan estaba perdiendo el control como hace tiempo lo hizo.

Directamente su cuerpo se prendió en fuego completamente tomo de la pierna que le pisa la cabeza para levantar al ser extraño después comenzar golpearlo de forma agresiva sin detenerse esta vez el ser extraño si era lastimado mientras que estaba sintiendo miedo pero sadan termina con su vida.

Vuelve a su estado normal pero el ser extraño se levanto de la nada para después sujetar de los brazos a sadan que el trataba de liberarse pero el ser extraño lo hace caer al suelo y le pisa la cabeza mientras aun lo sujeta de sus brazos.

?:mira te pretendes ser algo que nuca vas hacer un amigo,un compañero,un hermano pero no cambiara el hecho de que eres un monstruo asesino

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(pensativo)

?:que pasa perdiste las esperanzas de viv...(es ahorcado)

Extermis acorazado (sadan):lo anterior tal vez tengas razón pero una cosa queda en clara yo no soy y no seré tu maldito monstruo

?:!NO! (le rompen el cuello)

Afuera del espacio mental.

sadan:(despierta) que que ah pasado (se levanta de la cama)

sadan:(suspiro) espero que ya no aparezca mas

Hanta:(entra al cuarto) te sucede algo

sadan:no pero si ocurre algo cuando vamos hacer el ataque

Hanta:desde mañana iniciamos por que lo quieres saber

sadan:van a tener que posponer lo por que tengo una mejor idea

Hanta:vale de acuerdo le diré a los otros mañana por la mañana

sadan:de acuerdo

Hanta:(sale del cuarto)

Len:al fin se le ocurrió algo verdad

Hanta:cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí

Len:lo suficiente el plan que tenga ahí que escucharlo no lo crees

Hanta:tu siempre cambiando los planes a ultimo minuto verdad

Len:se le dice ser precavido

Hanta:lo que digas (se va a su cuarto)

Len:(se retira)

En el laboratorio de Hiana.

Hiana:(dormía)

Len:(entra al lugar para tomar un suero Jotnar y después sale del lugar)

Len:la gritona siempre anda pidiendo tener un poder bueno pues ya se lo daremos para que deje de pedirlo

Fin del capítulo 22


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Al día siguiente.

Len:muy bien cual es el plan que tienes

sadan:bueno pues este es el plan acercarme al rey que dicen que es mi padre

Len:que planeas hacer con acercarte al rey

sadan:aparte de saber si de verdad ese sujeto es mi padre es para mantener a una gran cantidad de soldados alejados para poder atacar y que los transformen en Extermis zombies

Hiana:debes detener en cuenta que atacar a los soldados será difícil sus trajes son de Alamantium

sadan:Alamantium

Len:es un metal indestructible que vino del espacio toda la isla es el meteoro de ese metal

sadan:están fuerte ese metal

Hiana:ese metal puede cortar cualquier cosa con ese metal se podría destruir cualquier endurecimiento Extermis

sadan:para que lo usan

Hiana:las espadas y equipos de maniobras omnidireccional están hechas de alamantium solo el armamento militar esta hecho de eso el resto es de metales comunes

sadan:es bueno saber eso y en cuanto el poder que tienen que hace exactamente

Len:lo mismo que los Extermis pero son menos fuertes físicamente y descubrimos un nuevo poder

sadan:un nuevo poder que y que hace

Hiana:lo llamamos valkyria

sadan:valkyria eso que hace

Hiana:bueno apenas lo obtuvimos y no sabemos que hace

sadan:eso seria el problema nos vendría ese poder pero lo que necesito es uno de esos poderes

Len:ya tienes tu Extermis para que quieres un Jotnar

sadan:si logran cortarme la nuca algo debe revivir me por si acaso en el ultimo momento

Hiana:de acuerdo esperen me aquí (sale del cuarto)

Len:bueno es algo complicado ese plan pero es mejor que el plan de destruir el muro sin ir con cuidado

sadan:lose atacare el muro pero debo de llevarme a alguien conmigo para que este entre los soldados importantes

Erenia:yo lo haré

Hanta:estas segura de eso

Erenia:si estoy segura para eso

Len:si vas hacer eso (saca un suero) toma

Erenia:que (toma el suero) si al fin

Hanta:que Len de donde sacaste el suero

Len:Hiana debe de mejorar su puerta para que nadie entre pero no importa ahora Erenia debe de tener algo para salvarse si la matan

Hanta:tienes razón no vayas hacer tonterías

Erenia:lose pero tranquila no haré tonterías

sadan:vas a seguir mis ordenes sin dudar entendido

Erenia:de acuerdo lo haré

sadan:cuanto tardaremos en llegar

Len:iremos cuando quieras

Salieron de la zona helada donde se encontraban para dirigirse al muro estando cerca a unos cuantos kilómetros sadan se transformo en su Extermis acorazado pero al hacerlo vio que su Extermis estaba dañado.

Carecía de armadura no tenia su mandíbula y su musculatura estaba reducida pero aun con eso sadan corrió hacia el muro pero en el camino había Extermis zombies que lo vieron y salen corriendo tras el sadan seguía corriendo pero se dio cuenta que se estaba desgastando de forma rápida.

Mientras en el muro los soldados con el equipo de maniobras omnidireccional estaban montando guardia ellos vieron que a lo lejos un Extermis expulsando fumo en lo que corre al muro los soldados fueron atacar lo.

Sadan vio como llegaban a toda velocidad sadan se protege su nuca mientras corre pero ya noto que ya no sentía las piernas ya que esos soldados se las cortaron sadan deja de cubrir su nuca y comienza arrastrarse con sus brazos a toda velocidad.

logra llegar pero al no tener piernas ni armadura no podrá derribar el muro así que usa su cañón volcán que era muy débil y solo podía derretir el muro desde la parte de arriba así que comienza a trepar estando en la cima del muro derretido.

De forma instintiva cubre su nuca pero pierde los brazos y cae al suelo sadan se impulsa con un cañón volcán cayendo mas rápido al suelo levantando una gran capa de humo los soldados se acercaron para ver al caído Extermis acorazado dañado y derrotado.

Lo sacaron a sadan de la nuca que estaba cansado o al menos eso creía sadan estaba viendo a su Extermis cubierto de humo pero de la espalda sale Erenia que se va para ocultarse sadan regresa su mirada al suelo mientras se le cubre la cara con una bolsa.

Erenia:(oculta y mira como se llevan a sadan) la fase 1 del plan esta hecha ahora será mejor que me una a los militares pero antes (saca el suero Jotnar y se lo inyecta)

Erenia:solo espero que no hagan exámenes de sangre no debo de pensar en eso espero que sadan haga la otra parte de su plan

Fin del capítulo 23


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Espacio mental de sadan.

El Extermis acorazado prendido en fuego golpea al ser extraño que volvió pero solo para ser su saco de boxeo que no podía hacer nada mas que recibir sus golpes teniéndolo en el suelo el Extermis acorazado lo golpea de forma violenta pero recibe un gancho izquierdo en su mandíbula tumbándolo.

?:se acabo (le da una patada) eres débil monstruo

Extermis acorazado (sadan):callate (trata de golpearlo)

?:das pena con solo verte (lo toma de la cabeza) la ira te domina

Extermis acorazado (sadan):(su cuerpo deja de estar prendido en fuego) se acabo por que diablos estas haciendo esto

?:al fin tu primitivo cerebro al fin lo entendió no estaba aquí para pelear si no para hablar

Extermis acorazado (sadan):para que estas aquí entonces

?:solo para decirte que debes estar preparado algo vendrá

Extermis acorazado (sadan):que es que diablos vendrá

?:un ser que perdió su poder y los tuyos los utilizan ya sabes como lo usan

Extermis acorazado (sadan):los Extermis y Jotnar debe de consumirlos para que recupere su poder perdido

?:solo debe consumir al Blainn y al Eldur los otros no importan después de todo son subproductos de ellos pero pueden ser igual de poderosos

Extermis acorazado (sadan):que como sabes todo eso en realidad quien eres

Ouranos:soy ouranos un eldjotnar soy un habitante de Muspelheim un mundo mas allá de tu mundo se todo eso por que se quien es el que vendrá a tu mundo pero esta es la ultima vez que entre en tu mente...

Fuera del espacio mental.

Sadan había sido despertado una bolsa se le abría puesto para que no viera adonde iba después lo meten aun ataúd para transportarlo a otra parte sadan se mantenía despierto hasta llegar adonde lo tras la daban.

Ouranos

Es un eldjotnar de muspelheim tiene poderes telepáticos por mucho tiempo los estuvo dominando pero se limita a seres que el puede ver se desconoce como supo de la existencia de la tierra y como llega a comunicarse desde larga distancia.

Erenia:(yendo de árbol en árbol con el EDMOD) donde se lo llevaron (llega al muro) bueno será mejor que ya cumpla con la otra parte del plan (saca un cuchillo) espero no congelar me al transformarme

Erenia se cortaría generando un cuerpo de hielo de 28 metros de apariencia femenina así que comienza a cavar un agujero en el muro del otro lado Len,Hanta,Hiana entre otros entraron por el agujero mientras Erenia salía de su Jotnar.

Len:ya estamos todos

Arthur:estamos todos

Víctor:en serio seguimos este plan

Larry:era eso a derribar el muro fue mejor hacer esto

Lynne:si fue mejor hacer esto

Len:y Erenia que tal tu Experiencia con un Jotnar

Erenia:el frió casi me congelaba pero después ya no

Len:eso es un efecto secundario pero tu cuerpo se adaptara a eso

Erenia:si tu lo dices

Hiana:la siguiente parte del plan es debilitar las fabricas de producción recuerden que la seguridad usa armas con balas de Alamantium eviten ser lastimados en zonas vitales en especial tu Hanta que no tienes regeneración

Hanta:ya estoy consiente de eso bueno ya empezamos

Fabrica de armas.

guardia:(cargando su arma) espero que esta noche este tranquila

guardia (2):(carga su arma) no puede salir (es depacitado)

guardia:que a pasado (sale a investigar) quien esta ahí

Hanta:no trate de levantar su arma (lo apunta con el arma del otro guardia)

guardia:(suelta su arma)

Len:mmmm incendien la fabrica la siguiente parte del plan se hará mañana busquemos donde escondernos

Hanta:espero que sadan este bien

En otra parte.

sadan:(escucha como se abre un ataúd después es levantado)

?:estas diciendo que este es mi hijo

?:se lo juro señor este sujeto apareció de un Extermis extraño y se parece a usted)

?:quiten le la bolsa quiero verlo con mis propios ojos

sadan:(le quitan la bolsa) que

?:no puedo creerlo

sadan:no puede ser (se levanta) eres tu

Dominic:(lo abraza) si hijo soy

sadan:padre

Fin del capítulo 24


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Dominic:hijo nunca pensé en volver mira te a pasado un buen tiempo

sadan:si pero creí que estabas muerto

Dominic:sueltenlo

soldado:(desamarra a sadan) listo señor

Dominic:este es un momento que eh estado esperando un día en volver a verte vamos ahí mucho que debes contarme

sadan:también debes contarme un par de cosas

En otra parte.

Hanta:(escapando con el EDMOD) mierda

EDMOD=equipo de maniobras omnidireccional

Len:acelera

soldado:que no escapen (le dispara con un arma)

Larrry:(evita las balas) cuanto debemos llegar

Arthur:no debe de quedar lejos

Tomaron rumbo hasta la zona de entrenamiento varios soldados los siguieron pero tuvieron suerte de debilitar a los otros soldados pero los soldados vinieron con armas pesadas unos mísiles que se podían lanzar de forma manual.

Erenia:oh rayos (evita las balas)

soldado:(lanza un misil) muere

Len:(evita el misil) que diablos son esos mísiles

Hiana:son mísiles trueno pueden destruir la armadura del acorazado y el endurecimiento de cualquier tipo

Arthur:(evita un misil) como pueden usar esos mísiles en zonas habitadas con personas

Len:(aterriza en un tejado) preparen se (saca un arma y comienza a disparar)

Len:ya hicimos todo lo del plan debemos encontrar a sadan

En otra parte.

Dominic:entonces que haz hecho últimamente

sadan:eh estado un tiempo "hospitalizado" debido a lo que hice

Dominic:oh ya veo y por cierto como esta tu madre

sadan:papá ella esta muerta

Dominic:que cuando fue

sadan:desde que te fuiste hace 26 años la mataron

Dominic:dios oh demonios y que hiciste

sadan:vengar su muerte el sujeto que lo hizo estaba solo pero quede en mal estado

Dominic:y como llegaste aquí

sadan:alguien me trajo aquí y el resto ya no lo recuerdo

Dominic:ya veo

sadan:como es que te hiciste rey de esta isla

Dominic:alguien llamado Maxie me encontró en el accidente de avión y me pidió que fuera el rey de esta isla en su ausencia y actualmente lo sigo siendo manteniendo las reglas que tiene en su gobierno

sadan:[así que Maxie gobernaba esta isla pero eso no importa por que no esta kleos aquí]

kleos:[yo puedo resolver eso]

sadan:que

Sadan y Dominic fueron impactados por relámpagos y terminaron en el suelo sin poder moverse mientras sentían a alguien en su cabeza fue cuando kleos entraba al lugar con un anciano extraño que le eh manaba electricidad de las manos.

kleos:que linda reunión familiar

Dominic:quien demonios eres (trata de levantarse)

anciano:a bajo

Dominic:(lo empujan al suelo)

sadan:kleos como diablos haces esto y quien es el anciano

kleos:permite me presentarte al dios griego zeus el rey de dioses

zeus:no hables de mas mortal

kleos:es necesario y recuerde nuestro trato

zeus:lo recuerdo pero no tienes la autoridad para hablarle así aun dios como yo

sadan:mas de tus aliados extraños o uno de tus experimentos raros

zeus:silencio

sadan:(le lanzan un rayo) agh...

kleos:perfecto esta es la segunda parte de lo que le decía

zeus:debo irme mortal en otro tiempo nos veremos (desaparece con un rayo)

kleos:supongo que esto queda en mis manos no lo crees

sadan:maldito

Fin del capítulo 25


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

sadan:(comienza a despertar) que donde

kleos:al fin despiertas

sadan:que (ve que esta sujetado de los brazos por cadenas) kleos que diablos me hiciste

kleos:tu eres alguien que intervino en los planes de mi padre es mi deber acabar contigo de la misma forma traigan lo

Soldados traían al padre de sadan atado en una silla su padre trataba de liberarse sin resultado alguno kleos lo sostiene de la cabeza mientras que sadan no podía hacer nada kleos seguía torturando al padre de sadan.

sadan:ya para maldito bastardo

kleos:oh pobre inulti sabes por que mi padre reunió seguidores

sadan:quería destruir y creerse dios

kleos:dios sabes quien es el verdadero dios

sadan:para que quería reunir seguidores xavier me hizo ver la verdad hace tiempo

kleos:seguro que todo xavier no te ah dicho toda la verdad oh me equivoco sadan

kleos:aquí tienes aun viejo amigo

Los guardias de kleos traían a steve un viejo amigo que sadan había conocido kleos hizo que el sujeto este encadenado a su lado mientras que le decía a sadan que sus nuevos compañeros están viniendo a este lugar sin que pudieran saber que este lugar seria su tumba.

kleos:en cualquier momento llegaran supongo que ya puedo dejar de controlar a todos los de aquí

sadan:que

kleos:como escuchaste de verdad crees tu viejo podía gobernar una isla como esta sin ningún problema pues no yo después de adquirir al Eldur me encargue de esta isla por un tiempo deje a tu padre que había sido puesto en prisión

kleos:a cargo de esta isla mientras que me encargaba de poner en guerra afurika y roshia pero termine perdiendo mi entrada a amazon golem evita que entre a ese lugar pero ya no importa lo que me interesa de esta isla es el alamantium bueno otro año vengo por el metal

kleos:(controla a los soldados) [si trata de irse no duden en inyectarle el suero de mega colosal a su padre]

soldado:si señor

Alamantium

Es un metal de origen desconocido que vino del espacio este metal tiene sus células congeladas por lo que eso lo vuelve indestructible este metal absorbe las vibraciones y puede almacenar energía se desconoce cuanta energía puede contener

Afuera del lugar donde sadan esta encarcelado.

Erenia:aquí esta sadan

Hanta:si le hicieron algo juro que los...

Len:podrás salvar a tu amante en cualquier momento

Hanta:(sonrojada)

Larry:tenemos bombas de humo podremos salir con mas facilidad

Hiana:tengo un mal presentimiento

En otra parte.

sadan:(pensativo)

steve:sadan

sadan:tu sabias eso

steve:si pero mi memoria estaba congelada te juro que no buscaba ocultarte lo

sadan:demonios si no hubiera ido contra Maxie hubiera ido con ustedes para salvar a mi padre

steve:y que harías cuando te encontrara

sadan:no lose tal vez enfrentarlo

steve:pero aun así abrías muerto y buscado como un criminal por tus otros compañeros que te dan por muerto

sadan:vamos a escapar de aquí por la fuerza

steve:estas seguro tu poder esta dañado

sadan:espera tengo un suero Jotnar si pudiera soltarme lo tomare y me lo inyectare así podremos salir

steve:no ahí espacio en este lugar para que el Jotnar pueda generarse estas seguro de eso

sadan:lo estoy

Estando preparado para iniciar su plan fue cuando bomba de humo aparecieron los compañeros de sadan se dirigieron a sacarlo pero como los soldados estaban en orden de inyectar el suero al padre de sadan lo hacen.

Al inyectarle un suero M ah alguien que no tiene un suero Extermis y Jotnar en su cuerpo el suero actúa de forma errónea hace que Dominic comencé a brillar Erenia y Len liberan a sadan y a steve pero para ver como Dominic iba a explotar por el suero steve reacciona y se convierte en su Extermis fundador.

Los otros fueron donde el Extermis pues tenia el objetivo de protegerlos de la explosión todos llegan pero Hanta no alcanza a llegar la explosión se daría sadan con los brazos libres al ultimo momento tomo el suero Jotnar inyectándose lo.

La explosión destruyo el lugar mientras que de ella una esfera extraño de hielo sale volando de la explosión mientras que un cuerpo humanoide surge de la explosión arrastrándose en dirección al muro mientras que la esfera de hielo termina cayendo lejos.

2 horas después.

Rymr:(picando el hielo)

sadan:(es sacado del Jotnar) que que ah pasado

Len:te lucistes con lo que hiciste

sadan:que que hice

Hiana:increíble !INCREIBLE! esto es increíble

Erenia:que es increíble es solo una cúpula de hielo

Hiana:no te das cuenta los Jotnar carecen de fuerza física pero lo compensan creando construcciones de hielo y por lo que veo nieve también

Larry:esto quiere decir que somos lo contrario a los Extermis ellos tienen fuerza bruta y nosotros tenemos

Arthur:la capacidad de crear hielo y nieve

Hiana:esto abre un mundo de posibilidades de combate

sadan:(se levanta) donde esta mi padre

Len:ahora se convirtió en un gigante de fuego que se dirige al muro

Rymr:tenemos una oportunidad de detenerlo sadan tienes que matar a tu padre

sadan:(pensativo)

Hiana:sadan

sadan:dejemos que destruya el muro

Hiana:que no podemos hacer eso

Len:estoy con ello ya no ahí razón para salvarlos están perdidos

Hiana:estas seguro de eso sadan

sadan:estoy horriblemente cansado no tengo fuerzas para hacer eso

Rymr:bueno yo si tengo fuerzas para eso

sadan:(lo piensa por un momento pero toma la decisión) voy a matar a mi padre vayan al refugio yo y Rymr nos desharemos de mi padre supongo que ya heredaste al blainn

Rymr:si lo hice

sadan:vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo

En el muro.

El mega colosal se dirigió al muro mientras los Extermis zombies lo seguían llego al muro para apoyarse de ese mismo para levantarse pasando al otro lado pero el muro no soporta su peso por lo que se destruye dándole paso a los Extermis zombies.

A lo lejos el Jotnar blainn se acercaba caminando a donde estaba el mega colosal que solo media 240 metros pero debido a que lugares de defensa estaban destruidos los soldados no podían detener a los Extermis zombies.

sadan:estamos cerca estas bien Hiana

Hiana:(sujetada de la espalda de sadan) no lo estoy este frió es espantoso como lo soportas

sadan:cuando me inyecte el suero Jotnar mi resistencia al frió aumento pero siento que mi poder Extermis sigue en mi

Hiana:tendré que hacerte un examen médico para checar eso yo aun teniendo un Jotnar siento el frió

sadan:tranquila ya casi lo alcanzamos

Hiana:si tu lo dices

Jotnar blainn (Rymr):lo veo cerca

sadan:lista

Hiana:lita

Fin del capítulo 26


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

El mega colosal termino destruyendo el muro dejando que los Extermis zombies que se comían a la gente pero el mega colosal continuaba caminando de frente detrás de el estaba el Jotnar blainn que congelaba todo a su alrededor estaba siguiendo al mega colosal que se detuvo en un lugar en especifico.

Jotnar blainn (Rymr):(toma al mega colosal y lo levanta revelando que no tenia su cuerpo completamente hecho tenia los órganos expuestos)

Sadan:(se corta la mano convirtiendo se en su Jotnar acorazado)

Jotnar acorazado (sadan):(camina por el brazo del Jotnar blainn dirigiéndose al mega colosal mientras crea un hacha de hielo)

Jotnar blainn (Rymr):sadan ya sabes lo que debes hacer no ahí otra forma

Jotnar acorazado (sadan):(asiente con la cabeza preparándose para decapitar al mega colosal)

sadan:perdona me padre pero es mejor que no vivas siendo un monstruo nos veremos en la otra vida

Jotnar acorazado (sadan):(decapitaria al mega colosal al hacerlo el mega colosal comenzó a descomponer se el blainn lo soltaría)

Jotnar acorazado (sadan):(mira donde cayo el mega colosal por lo que salta)

Hiana:que pero que hace quiere asegurarse que esta muerto

Jotnar blainn (Rymr):no lo creo el vio algo

Jotnar acorazado (sadan):(cae al suelo y va donde se dirigía el mega colosal siendo una cueva)

sadan:(sale de su Jotnar) para que quería llegar a ese lugar (se adentra a la cueva)

Estando en la cueva sadan camino esta llegar mas abajo encontrando un meteoro extraño lo tomaría pero este reacciono de forma extraña sadan se desmayo pero en su mente lo llevo mas allá del cielo el espacio pero lo que vio era un ser extraño un ser lava.

Es todo lo que vio pues despertó estando en una cama sadan no sabia que hacer el estuvo pensativo por bastante tiempo los Jotnar volvieron a su guarida ahí estuvieron por un tiempo.

Hiana:(viendo en un microscopio la sangre de sadan) no puedo creerlo

sadan:sucede algo con mi sangre

Hiana:si aun tienes tu poder Extermis tus células E están estables

sadan:y eso seria

Hiana:eres el primer humano que tiene mas de un poder

sadan:que ahí del meteoro que encontré en la cueva

Hiana:lo sacamos y veo que se trata de otro poder

sadan:de que seria

Hiana:no lose todavía por lo que continuare investigando

sadan:de acuerdo

Rymr:(entra al lugar) ya despertaste

sadan:si me alegra que me encontraran

Rymr:de no ser que entraste a ese lugar no hubiéramos encontrado ese meteoro

sadan:cierto (pensativo)

Rymr:ocurre algo

sadan:si cuando tome el meteoro vi algo extraño

Hiana:que viste

sadan:un mundo siendo devorado por un gigante de lava

Hiana:un gigante de lava que tan grande era

sadan:como unos 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 de metros no estoy seguro de eso

Rymr:santo dios pero aun le falta tamaño para poder comer un planeta verdad

Hiana:si pero si destruyo un planeta quiere decir que ese gigante debe comerse los núcleos de los planeta pero al hacer eso el planeta explota debe de haber una forma en la que sobrevive a una explosión de esa magnitud

sadan:esa cosa Maxie lo llamo cronus

Rymr:si eso es cierto entonces tenemos los días contados

Hiana:como cuanto tiempo nos quedara

sadan:un año es lo que nos queda

Rymr:entonces ese será nuestro fin todo esto es para nada

sadan:no no lo es

Hiana:a que te refieres con que no es el fin

sadan:kleos no me capturo solo estaba con alguien que decía ser un dios llamado zeus

Rymr:zeus (pensativo)

sadan:sabes algo de el

Rymr:olgr me hablo de dioses y cuando lo hacia los dominaba de cierto tipo

Hiana:como los dominaba

Rymr:no me dijo mucho solo me hablo de dioses griegos,nórdicos,egipcios,celtas esta ahí me contó pero solo me hablo de su existencia pero no de que dioses existen de esos tipos bueno solo de zeus y alguien llamado odin

Hiana:de acuerdo ese tal zeus te dijo algo sadan

sadan:no el pero kleos si me dijo que zeus era un rey de dioses

Rymr:si ese dios existe quiere decir que odin también pero por que hasta ahora aparecieron esos dioses

sadan:al parecer ese dios esta aliado con kleos de cierta forma

Rymr:que puede ofrecerle alguien como kleos a un dios como zeus

Hiana:el mundo le ofreció este mundo seguramente el también debe de saber de la llegada de cronus

sadan:deben de estar loco por hacer eso el

Rymr:aun no encuentra los otros poderes para que le ofrece el mundo a zeus de esa forma a menos que a zeus también le interese esos poderes

sadan:no si le ofrece el mundo cuando llegue cronus eso quiere decir que cronus no destruirá el mundo si que lo hará renacer del caos que traerá

Hiana:bueno esto es excusa para comenzar hacer un refugio para sobrevivir al caos no lo creen

sadan:si tenemos ese meteoro entonces kleos vendrá no tiene sentido hacer un refugio

Hiana:entonces que haremos

sadan:cronus estoy seguro que vendrá por el meteoro que tenemos y por el Eldur también por el blainn

Rymr:lo que me faltaba que haremos

sadan:vamos a llamar a cronus pero ahora debemos prepararnos lo que queda de este año debemos hacer armamento,dominar el poder Jotnar,reunir el resto de poderes seguramente kleos ya este reuniendo los otros nosotros nos quedaremos con el que tenemos

Hiana:entonces me apresuro a investigarlo

sadan:Rymr te ayudare a dominar tu poder y es mejor que aprendas rápido

Rymr:lo haré Hiana avisa a los demás de eso

Hiana:entendido

sadan:empecemos a prepararnos para el fin del mundo

En Afurika ciudad Neun.

Kara:ryan estas bien

Ryan:el fin se acerca

kara:(entra al lugar) que te pasa

Ryan:el fin se acerca

Kara:estas bien

Ryan:!EL FIN SE ACERCA TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! (sale corriendo) vamos a morir

Kara:que diablos le pasa

En otra parte en un bar.

kleos:y que le parece

zeus:el licor de este mundo no es muy especial el del Olimpo es mejor

kleos:si bueno como le decía dentro de un año usted podrá gobernar este mundo espero que me deje gobernar una pequeña parte de su reino

zeus:aunque mi mundo están basto como el tuyo mi mente a pensado que era muy pequeño por eso decidí venir a este mundo

kleos:y fue lo correcto los suyos podrán estar en este mundo

zeus:de todos los mortales veo que eres el que tiene cerebro pero recuerda que cuando ese ser que me dijiste que se llamaba cronus llegue el trato se terminara y yo vendré a gobernar este mundo de acuerdo ya tendrás el lugar que te prometí para gobernar

kleos:estoy de acuerdo y siempre cumplo con mis promesas pero no me haré responsable si cronus te ataque

zeus:mmmm de acuerdo es un trato mortal

kleos:le prometo que no se arrepentirá

El mortal y el dios estrecharon sus manos cerrando su trato para que el dios gobierne sobre el mundo y el mortal gobierne parte de ese mundo.

Fin del capítulo 27


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Año 1912

Afurika ciudad Neun.

Ryan:oh dios oh dios oh dios (prende el televisor) tal vez un poco de televisión me tranquilice

reportero:en las ultimas noticias se nos a llegado la noticia que la desolada roshia que hace 2 años de la muerte de su presidente las personas se mataron entre si se reporto que ahí personas ese lugar

Ryan:sobrevivientes era de esperarse

reportero:pero no solo eso se a visto gigantes de hielo en ese lugar construyendo un muro no sabemos que es lo que planean hacer con ese muro aquí están una imágenes (muestran fotos del lugar viéndose a varios Jotnar fabricando un muro)

Ryan:vaya es como pequeños blainns (mira que aparece una foto en especial) no me jodas el esta...

Minka:(entra al lugar) que se supone que estas vie...(al mirar a la pantalla minka se quedo en shock de lo que había visto)

reportero:y esas son las noticias y en la zona científica...(apagan el televisor)

Ryan:(mira atrás) lo viste verdad

Minka:dime que por favor que es mentira lo que vi

Ryan:tranquila están en roshia que tanto te intere...oh te refieres a que uno de ellos que viste se parecía a sadan

MInka:no no no era el esta muerto lo vimos morir no puede ser el

Ryan:era de esperarse yo ya lo sabia

MInka:que como que lo sabias

Ryan:bueno pues como tu y kara estaban concentrados en ir donde el iba yo vi que algo cayo de un edificio sea lo allá sido lo saco de la muerte

Minka:tu lo sabias

Ryan:si pero no estaba seguro si de verdad eso funcionaria y que estaría vivo bien por el verdad

Minka:debo de ir a una parte (se va de la habitación)

Ryan:mierda debí decirle que que todos se fueron al cementerio ñaaaaa que ella lo descubra (prende la televisión)

En el cementerio.

Kara:es una lastima que minka no viniera

oliver:fue mejor no decirle ya debe de superarlo

Minka:kara

kara:minka pero que haces aquí

Minka:(entra al cementerio)

john:mejor la seguimos

Minka:(llega a la tumba de sadan y la comienza a desenterrar de forma desesperada)

kara:minka (la detiene) que estas asiendo

Minka:el esta vivo y quiero comprobarlo

oliver:minka ya detente no esta vivo

Len:si lo esta

John:pero que quien eres

Len:un amigo de sadan uno nuevo que sigue sus ideales

Minka:donde esta que hicieron con el

Len:que que le hicimos nada no le hicimos nada

Minka:donde esta dímelo o te mato

Len:tranquila señorita es esta mas cerca de lo que crees

sadan:es verdad

Minka:(mira para tras y al hacerlo comienza a llorar) sadan-senpai

sadan:si soy yo

kara:tu estas vivo bastardo por que no regresaste

sadan:ya no tenia nada que me uniera con ustedes

Minka:sadan

oliver:entonces que haces aquí si no es para volver

sadan:una ultima mirada hacia mis viejos compañeros

john:ultima mirada

Ryan:(llega) hey sadan estas vivo bueno yo ya lo sabia

Diana:tu lo sabias

Ryan:si se los decía no me hubieran creído

kara:a que vienes sadan y a que te refieres con una ultima mirada

sadan:yo y mis nuevos amigos estamos por realizar una tarea suicida para salvar al mundo

john:salvar el mundo de que Maxie

sadan:Maxie ya esta muerto pero lo que hago no es para detenerlo a el oh ah su primogénito

Minka:kleos te refieres a el

sadan:ya lo conocieron

Minka:el causo una guerra

sadan:[entonces era cierto eso] bueno fue un gusto verlos (estaban por retirarse pero alguien lo sujeta del brazo)

Minka:sadan-senpai por favor no te vayas otra vez no me abandones

sadan:(se suelta) minka después de lo que te hice hace años tu sigues pensando en mi

Minka:si (llorando)

sadan:entonces estas enferma (comienza a retirarse)

Minka:(cae de rodillas mientras llora mas)

kara:(se adelanta) solo eso

sadan:si solo eso

kara:la pobre el día que tu te moriste lloro sin parar y ahora que estas de vuelta no le puedes decir algo lindo como "te extrañe" oh "me alegra de que estas bien" no puedes decir eso

sadan:ya es adulta debe de abandonar las fantasías

kara:que era para ti minka

sadan:una hermana menor pero ahora es solo un recuerdo

kara:(saca un cuchillo) no te iras de aquí sin pelear

sadan:(levanta su mano que estaba cubierta por un guante el cual se lo quita revelando una cortada de la cual salen rayos)

kara:no puede ser

sadan:que así sea

Desde el cementerio varias luces aparecieron generando explosiones había Jotnars y Extermis en el campo de batalla saliendo volando kara al igual que John,oliver,henry,scott,Pietro,clint,william,carlton,dinah,raven,harleen,jason,wanda,natasha,robert,bucky,emily,andrew,tobias,diana,james,gerry,blake,jungle,shoku.

Al salir volando todos algunos si alcanzaron a transformarse pero terminaron inconscientes la mayoría como oliver,henry,scott,Pietro,clint,william,carlton otros terminaron desintegrados por la explosión como dinah,raven,harleen,jason,wanda,natasha,robert,bucky,emily,andrew,tobias,diana kara logro transformarse y salvar a minka.

kara logro dejar a minka en un tejado viendo al acorazado kara se lanzo para golpearlo pero sadan aumento el tamaño de su puño dándole un puñetazo que la lanza contra un edificio que después cae encima de ella sadan fue a caminar donde ella llegando la Jotnar valkyria que tenia unas grandes alas en su espalda.

Se le acerca a sadan saliendo de su nuca Hiana que le habla.

Hiana:no era necesario hacer esa masacre

sadan:(saca su cabeza de su Jotnar) me arrepentiré cuando me mate cronus y tu lo sabes

Hiana:si tu lo dices pero no mueras (mete su cabeza en su Jotnar)

sadan:es lo único en lo que pienso (mete su cabeza en su Jotnar)

Minka:sadan te salvare (se dirige al techo de otro edificio siguiendo a la Jotnar valkyria)

El Jotnar atacante de Len sale de unos escombros pero viendo al Extermis atacante de john que se lanzo contra el pero Len crea garras de hielo en sus manos para golpearlo con esas garras que le corta la cara john se trata de recuperar pero Len termina clavando las garras en el cuello matando a john.

Len se volteo viendo al colosal Extermis de scott preparado para golpearlo pero ryan lo derriba dejando que caiga Len crea espadas de hielo para ver detrás de el a oliver,henry,Pietro,clint y william.

Sadan ya estando cerca de kara la saca de lo escombros para dejarla en un edificio después se va pero recibe un golpe del Extermis warhammer de blake sadan crea un martillo con el que le golpea pero blake golpea el martillo después a sadan sadan toma el brazo de martillo y se lo arranca.

blake se aleja pero kara se despierta tomando del cuello a sadan sadan crea una columna de hielo que levanta a kara en otra parte la Jotnar valkyria estaba caminando pero minka salta a su nuca la Jotnar agarra su nuca minka trata de abrir la nuca.

Hiana trata de quitarse a minka pero algo la paraliza minka vio que ya no se movía algo la detenía minka se dio cuenta de eso viendo al Extermis fundador de xavier que parecía estar hipnotizado minka baja de la nuca de Hiana.

El fundador la tenia bajo su control minka se dio cuenta de eso al ver su mirada perdida el fundador le tomo de la cabeza y comenzó ahorcarla minka fue corriendo donde estaban sus compañeros con sadan el continuaba con kara ahorcándolo sadan crea de su espalda pinchos de hielo que atraviesan su espalda.

Kara aun le continuaba ahorcando sadan vio que blake fue contra el pero algo atraviesa su cuello un bastón de hielo que termina con su vida era Len que traía la cabeza del mandíbula en su mano kara ejerció presión dejando a sadan casi sin aire minka llego viendo eso sadan quedo de rodillas.

Len trataba de acercarse pero kara ejercería mas presión si se acerca pero llego Ryan kara pensó que tendría ayuda pero sadan toma su cabeza y la aplasta terminando con la vida de kara sadan sale de su Jotnar mientras recupera el aire.

sadan:(tosiendo)

Minka:sadan (se le acerca)

sadan:diablos si quería matarme

Minka:estas bien

sadan:solo debo recuperar el aire

Minka:me alegro pero otra cosa (le da una cachetada)

sadan:me lo merezco

Minka:tu de verdad (aun llorando un poco) me vez como un simple recuerdo

sadan:solo fue la situación estaba muy nervioso

Minka:de que estabas nervioso

sadan:aquí no es el lugar para hablar

Minka:me responderás todo lo que te pregunte

sadan:el poco tiempo que queda no tengo opción

Minka:mas te vale

sadan:donde esta Hiana

Minka:ella estaba por matarla pero el fundador del señor xavier apareció parecía estar controlado

sadan:a demonios Len debemos irnos

Len tomaría a sadan,minka y Ryan para después salir corriendo de la ciudad.

En otra parte.

Kleos:(mira con un telescopio el cielo) se esta acercando

zeus:mortal no me hagas desesperar me mas con la espera

kleos:paciencia dios zeus el ya esta cerca y tengo lo que el busca ahora debemos dirigirnos a roshia ahí algo que debo buscar

zeus:mas te vale volver mortal

kleos:tranquilice se en seguida volveré

En roshia.

Len:ya esta todo listo

Erenia:si es todo listo

Arthur:si vamos a morir que sea peleando

Larry:si bueno no todos queremos morir sin haber hecho algo importante

Lynne:donde esta sadan

víctor:esta hablando con la nueva

Adrián:en cualquier momento caerá cronus

Lenny:mejor nos preparamos

Floyd:a sus posiciones

En otra parte.

sadan:es todo lo que debes saber

Minka:esto es demasiado para procesar

sadan:(se levanta) si vas a seguirme escucha todo lo que te diga sin dudar

Minka:sabes que lo haré ya no soy una niña tengo 19 años

sadan:y te sigues de molesta

Minka:lo que digas mejor nos preparamos

Fin del capítulo 28


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Maxel 999:si bueno hola gente soy Maxel 999 y casi estamos cerca del final de la serie en si esta serie la hice basada en ataque a los titanes aunque tenia pensado que fuera igual al principio no lo hice bueno este es casi el final el objetivo de esta historia es para cuando termine ataque a los titanes la gente tenga una historia parecida para leer

Maxel 999:claro es muy diferente pero les a seguro que en el poco tiempo de vida de esta historia yo disfrute hacerla aunque al principio tenia mis dudas lo termine haciendo pero calmados que no quiere decir que lo voy a dejar de lado no pues este es solo el principio de algo grande que tengo planeado

Maxel 999:tengo miles de ideas que quiero sobre explotar otros historias fuera de la temática de las historias algo parecido a lo que hizo el universo cinematográfico de Marvel de sacar un motón de películas relacionadas entre si yo quiero hacerlo con las historias que tengo planeadas que son solo 2 pero verán que son muy interesante ya lo verán den me tiempo gente

Maxel 999:dejando eso de lado este es un capítulo especial de información un tanto básica de mis personajes que se mostraron durante la trama bueno los dejo con esa información adelante

Nombre:Pietro

Edad:28 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a Aaron taylor

Nombre:Lenny

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a Adam sandler

Nombre:Andrew

Edad:28 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece a Andrew garfield

Nombre:samuel

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.75 cm

Información básica:se parece a Anthony mackie

Nombre:Olgr

Edad:desconocida

Altura:1.70 cm

Información básica:se parece a Anthony hopkins

Nombre:Larry

Edad:35 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Ben stiller

Nombre:Bruce

Edad:37 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a Ben affleck

Nombre:Carlton

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.72 cm

Información básica:se parece a Benedict cumberbatch

Nombre:Gerry

Edad:38 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece a Brad pitt

Nombre:Jungle

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.80 cm

Información básica:se parece a Brendan fraser

Nombre:Dinah

Edad:28 años

Altura:1.67 cm

Información básica:se parece a Caitzy lotz

Nombre:Chadwick

Edad:25 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a chadwick boseman

Nombre:Matt

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.75 cm

Información básica:se parece a Charlie cox

-Nombre:Steve

Edad:desconocida

Altura:1.90 cm

Información básica:se parece a Chris evans

Nombre:Blake

Edad:27 años

Altura:1.77 cm

Información básica:se parece a Chris hemsworth

Nombre:Jason

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Chris pratt

Nombre:Christian

Edad:25 años

Altura:1.80 cm

Información básica:se parece a Christian bale

Nombre:Laura

Edad:25 años

Altura:1.64 cm

Información básica:se parece a Dafne keen (en versión adulta)

Nombre:Dominic

Edad:43 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece a Dominic holland

Nombre:Rhode

Edad:29 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Don cheadle

Nombre:Edward

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.72 cm

Información básica:se parece a Edward norton

Nombre:Wanda

Edad:24 años

Altura:1.65 cm

Información básica:se parece a Elizabeth olsen

Nombre:Emily

Edad:23 años

Altura:1.65 cm

Información básica:se parece a Emma stone

Nombre:Thomas

Edad:20 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a Evan peters

Nombre:Barry

Edad:20 años

Altura:1.70 cm

Información básica:se parece a Ezra miller

Nombre:Diana

Edad:27 años

Altura:1.67 cm

Información básica:se parece a Gal gadot

Nombre:Jay

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.72 cm

Información básica:se parece a Grant gustin

Nombre:Henry

Edad:37 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece a Henry cavill

Nombre:James

Edad:43 años

Altura:1.75 cm

Información básica:se parece a Hugh jackman

Nombre:Arthur

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.77 cm

Información básica:se parece a Jason momoa

Nombre:Raven

Edad:28 años

Altura:1.63 cm

Información básica:se parece a Jennifer lawrence

Nombre:Clint

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a Jeremy renner

Nombre:John

Edad:39 años

Altura:1.80 cm

Información básica:se parece a John cena

Nombre:Frank

Edad:40 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece Jon bernthal

Nombre:Harleen

Edad:34 años

Altura:1.67 cm

Información básica:se parece a Margot robbie

Nombre:Alan

Edad:38 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Mark ruffalo

Nombre:Kara

Edad:29 años

Altura:1.70 cm

Información básica:se parece a Melissa benoist

Nombre:Adrián

Edad:38 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece a Michael keaton

Nombre:Johnny

Edad:37 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Nicolas cage

Nombre:Scott

Edad:27 años

Altura:1.75 cm

Información básica:se parece a Paul rudd

Nombre:Víctor

Edad:27 años

Altura:1.72 cm

Información básica:se parece a Ray fisher

Nombre:Robert

Edad:39 años

Altura:1.73 cm

Información básica:se parece a Robert downey jr

Nombre:Ryan

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.83 cm

Información básica:se parece a Ryan reynolds

Nombre:Natasha

Edad:28 años

Altura:1.70 cm

Información básica:se parece a Scarlett johansson

Nombre:Bucky

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.75 cm

Información básica:se parece a Sebastian stan

Nombre:Xavier

Edad:53 años

Altura:1.73 cm

Información básica:se parece a Sir patrick stewart

Nombre:Oliver

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.76 cm

Información básica:se parece a Stephen amell

Nombre:Lynne

Edad:28 años

Altura:1.68 cm

Información básica:se parece a Tessa thompson

Nombre:Tobias

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Tobey maguire

Nombre:Sadan

Edad:33 años

Altura:1.82 cm

Información básica:se parece a Tom holland

Nombre:William

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Tom hiddleston

Nombre:Rock

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.79 cm

Información básica:se parece a Vin diesel

Nombre:Len

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Wentworth miller

Nombre:Floyd

Edad:27 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a Will smith

Nombre:Shoku

Edad:24 años

Altura:1.67 cm

Información básica:se parece a sasha braus de shingeki no kyojin solo que ella tiene pelo morado semi oscuro

Nombre:Minka

Edad:20 años

Altura:1.70 cm

Información básica:se parece a mikasa ackerman de shingeki no kyojin

Nombre:Maxie

Edad:desconocida

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a zeus de los comics de Marvel comics

Nombre:Erenia

Edad:23 años

Altura:1.72 cm

Información básica:se parece a Eren jaeger de shingeki no kyojin en su versión mujer de el

Nombre:Hanta

Edad:26 años

Altura:1.74 cm

Información básica:se parece a mikasa ackerman de shingeki no kyojin

Nombre:Hiana

Edad:20 años

Altura:1.74 cm

Información básica:es bastante inteligente y sabe adaptarse a situaciones difíciles

Nombre:Kleos

Edad:32 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:esta basado en hércules personaje de la mitología romana

Nombre:Rymr

Edad:30 años

Altura:1.78 cm

Información básica:se parece a odinson de los comics de Marvel comics

Nombre:Rocky

Edad:desconocida

Altura:2.00 cm

Información básica:se parece a la Mole de los cuatro fantásticos de Marvel comics pero es menos musculoso y es de color gris claro

Nombre:Golem

Edad:desconocida

Altura:90 metros

Información básica:se parece a colossus de los comics de los x-men de Marvel comics pero el esta hecho de roca y no de metal

Nombre:Zeus

Edad:desconocida

Altura:2.10 cm

Información básica:esta basado en el dios mitológico zeus el rey del Olimpo

Nombre:Ouranos

Edad:desconocida

Altura:desconocida

Información básica:su nombre es parecido al del titán Urano de la mitología griega

Nombre:cronus

Edad:desconocida

Altura:100,000,000,000,000,000,000 metros

Información básica:su nombre es parecido al del titán chronos de la mitología griega

Maxel 999:bueno gente esta seria la información mas básica de los personajes que aparecieron en mi historia en un futuro habrá mas espero les allá gustado el próximo capítulo es el final de la historia chau

Fin del capítulo 29


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

En el espacio cerca del planeta rojo Marte algo se estaba acercando un meteoro pero el meteoro paso al lado de Marte con dirección a la tierra en la tierra en Roshia los Jotnars Minka y Ryan veían como el Meteoro comenzó a caer al océano al hacerlo creo un Tsunami.

Ese Tsunami era gigantesco tanto que llego a los países vecinos arrasando con todo los Jotnars habían creado un muro para protegerse resistió lo suficiente pero de todas formas cayo al suelo todos se convirtieron en sus Jotnars.

Sadan ya estaba listo para pelear pero logro ver a lo lejos al Extermis Eldur que venia caminando para su dirección pero a su lado estaba en su hombro zeus sadan se percata de eso pero no fue el único ya que Rymr también lo vio sadan tenia que decidir o atacar al Eldur oh ah cronus.

Len lo empuja le hace saber que el y los Jotnar pueden manejar la pelea contra cronus sadan comenzó a trepar al hombro del Blainn llegando a la cima estando en su hombro estaba preparado para pelear no era el único Minka se subió a su hombro.

En el océano el agua se estaba evaporando de forma abrumadora levantándose cronus no podía estar de pie completamente pero solo apoyándose con sus brazos mientras que sus piernas están en el agua que se evapora de forma rápida.

El Eldur y el Blainn se volvían haber las caras después de bastante tiempo ambos cargaron un cañón volcán se dispararon al mismo tiempo sadan también disparo uno chocando mientras una explosión se ocasiona saliendo empujados ambos.

Del otro lado los Jotnars creaban estructuras de hielo golpeando a cronus pero al instante estas se derretían sin poder dañarle cronus golpeo en suelo con uno de sus brazos al hacerlo un terremoto de nivel global se ocasiono el suelo se destruyo.

Los Jotnars cayeron mientras hacían estructuras de hielo para no caer mas abajo mientras que sadan se aferraba al hombro del Blainn con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba a Minka el Jotnar Blainn crea estructuras de hielo para no caer y el Eldur creaba estructuras de endurecimiento.

Los Jotnars lograron subir nuevamente y volvieron a crear mas estructuras de hielo para atacar le pero se derretían cronus estaba reuniendo energía en su cuerpo en plan de que quería explotar pero no era en realidad cronus expulso esa energía creando una onda expansiva que era de fuego empujo a los Jotnar al Blainn y al Eldur.

La onda expansiva llega a los países vecinos los Jotnars seguían estando de pie pero estaban dañados pero aun atacan creando estructuras de hielo que seguían derritiendo se al tener contacto con la piel de cronus el Eldur y el Blainn se levantaron ya estaban de pie.

El Eldur se lanzo contra el Blainn para golpearlo pero el Blainn reacciona rápido creando una estructura de hielo que lo empuja y atraviesa su estómago el Eldur golpea la estructura quitándose la pero recibe un golpe del Blainn pero se lo devuelve con su puño endurecido rompiendo su cara.

El Blainn se recupera del golpe el Eldur lo vuelve a golpear pero sadan salta a su puño y lo comienza a trepar para llegar al cuello el Eldur expulsa vapor empujando a sadan pero sadan se logra sujetar para después saltar golpeando su cara.

El Eldur le regresa el golpe lanzándolo lejos a una montaña el Blainn se lanzo atacar lo a través de golpes con sus puños endurecidos pero el Eldur también tenia sus puños endurecidos golpeándolo también en otra parte los Jotnars continuaban atacando a cronus.

Ryan en su Extermis colosal fue atacar al brazo que mantenía de pie a cronus pero cronus se percata de eso y deja de atacar con su brazo para apoyarse y con el otro golpear a ryan lanzándolo lejos casi al otro lado del continente.

Cronus volvió apoyarse pero con ambos brazos así que comenzó a levantarse revelando una estatura colosal pero al comenzar a caminar creaba terremotos que destruían la tierra por la que caminaba los Jotnars creaban estructuras de hielo para detenerlo pero son aplastados por el pie de cronus.

En otra parte el Extermis acorazado estuvo cayendo a una montaña destruyendo parte de ella sadan salió de su Extermis varios escombros estaban ahí sadan camino por todas de la montaña buscando a minka pero al encontrarla ella estaba.

sadan:minka (se le acerca)

Minka:(tenia una roca atravesando su estómago) sa...dan (escupe sangre)

sadan:estarás bien (comienza a sacar a Minka de forma tranquila para que no se lastime mucho)

Minka:(es sacada de la roca pero teniendo un enorme agujero en su estómago) agh...se...se...murió (vomita sangre)

sadan:(la sienta en el suelo) no hables tranquila te conseguiré ayuda solo aguanta de acuerdo

Minka:(acerca de forma lenta su mano izquierda al agujero de su estómago) no...ya...no...lo...si...en...to (escupe sangre)

sadan:(toma la mano derecha de minka) estarás bien aguanta un poco mas puedes hacerlo

Minka:(mira a sadan y sonríe) no...im...por...ta...lo...que...ha...gas...yo...si...em...pre...te...ama...re (cierra los ojos aun sonriendo)

sadan:(suelta la mano de minka) encuentra tu camino eres libre (se levanta)

sadan:(toma la mochila que traía minka y se la pone) nos vemos (escucha rayos afuera y la lluvia comenzó aparecer)

Sadan salió de la cueva creada por el impacto de su Extermis sadan treparía durante eso mas rayos caían y la lluvia era mas fuerte pero sadan se dio cuenta de algo cronus ya no estaba en el océano estaba sobre el continente pero al parecer estaba buscando algo.

Continuo trepando hasta la cima pero el cielo se volvió negro por las nubes sadan llega a una parte donde había escaleras así que sube para caminar por las escaleras sadan en lo que subía podía ver como el mundo estaba en un caos total el mar estaba casi seco la lluvia caía con mas fuerte pero logro ver como cronus perseguía al Eldur y Blainn.

Sadan comenzó a subir mas rápido pero logro ver como cronus se percata de la montaña no solo por que el Eldur y el Blainn iban allá fue por que algo había en la cima sadan corrió hasta la cima pero lo que vio en la cima era zeus el estaba viendo como el mundo estaba en caos sin hacer nada.

Zeus:este caos yo y mis hermanos tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer pero eso será lo de menos

sadan:!ZEUS! (camina hacia el)

Zeus:(voltearía para atrás) así que el mortal logro sobrevivir a este caos

sadan:esta locura se termina ahora

Zeus:este mundo esta siendo purificado por el caos en el momento indicado yo y mis hermanos vendremos a reconstruirlo y nos veneraran como sus salvadores

sadan:mira el mundo en caos y crees que tu podrás cambiarlo no importa si eres un dios no podrás hacer nada

Zeus:te atreves a desafiar me mortal (salen rayos de sus manos)

sadan:lo haré no importa si muero en el intento

Zeus:que así sea

Sadan se convertiría en su Extermis acorazado y fue a luchar contra zeus pero zeus solo crecería 15 metros pero aun siendo de menor tamaño tenia una fuerza superior con solo golpearlo le destruye la armadura con si fuera papel y lo logra empujar pero sadan se mantiene de pie aun con el dolor que le ocasiono sadan continuo peleando con zeus aunque parecían estar igualados la pelea era cada vez mas devastadora sadan comenzaba aumentar su temperatura y saliendo fuego de su cuerpo.

Durante la pelea ninguno de los 2 se percata de que el Extermis Eldur y el Jotnar Blainn estaban escalando la montaña llegando a la cima donde zeus y sadan peleaban sin descanso el Eldur ayuda a zeus deteniendo con la coordenada a sadan que estaba paralizado.

El Jotnar Blainn golpea al Eldur asiendo que caiga pero en esos momento cronus comenzó a llegar zeus le lanzo un poderosos rayo con el objetivo de matarlo cronus cargo energía en su boca disparándola contra el rayo de zeus crea una explosión que destruye la montaña.

La montaña se destruyo cayendo sadan,el Extermis Eldur y el Jotnar Blainn pero zeus desapareció cronus ya estaba cerca de la montaña había agarrado al Jotnar Blainn y al Extermis Eldur sadan cayo al suelo asiendo un cráter enorme cronus teniendo al Blainn y al Eldur en sus manos se lo comería.

Cronus tras haberse comido al Jotnar Blainn y al Extermis Eldur sufre una metamorfosis cronus estaba volviéndose de hielo grandes tormentas de hielo salían de su cuerpo y estaban creciendo cada vez mas el mundo comenzó a congelar se cronus con esa forma camino por todo el mundo llegando al mar donde camina hundiendo se.

Los mares se desbordaron la temperatura aumentaba y disminuía pero no solo eso pasaba cronus había encontrado un meteoro en el fondo del mar se lo había comido sufriendo otra metamorfosis los mares iban mas rápido pero lo que nunca debía pasar es que la tierra se estaba moviendo de su órbita.

No lo suficiente como para alejarse del sol pero lo suficiente como para estar congelada por un tiempo indefinido no había chocado con Marte pues el planeta rojo se había movido al igual que el resto de planetas se alejaron de su órbita extendiéndose un poco el sistema solar pero el sol estaba creciendo algo alteraba los planetas y el espacio.

Pasados casi 100 años después los planetas volvieron a su órbita original pero la tierra estaba congelada pero comenzaba a derretir se a partir de otros 100 años la tierra no tenia vida inteligente solo fauna bajo un clima medio frió medio caliente los animales comenzaron aparecer y los humanos después.

Pero ahora que pasara donde estará cronus la vida seguirá con los humanos que no saben lo que hicieron sus antepasados bueno solo uno sabe como era el mundo antes ese era...

Fin?


End file.
